A Very Choice Series Christmas
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Asa's Choice: It will be Allie's first Christmas with Zach and the Cullens. Will she be able to handle being exposed to Zach's world? Part of the Choice Series. Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Jacob/Leah, Seth, Tanya/Benjamin, Garrett/Kate, Charlie/Sue, and many, many more. Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Happy Holidays! It has been a busy, but entertaining holiday season for me and I hope you and yours have enjoyed the end of the year as well. With 2014 coming to an end, I figured a good way to end would be with another story. Thank you for the patience, support, and love from all those that have messaged me about when the next story would come out. I am in grad school and was swamped with work, so I had to wait until I had some downtime before I could really dive into another story. Hopefully it was worth the wait! So as usual, read, enjoy, and let me know what you think!

~Rachelle

Chapter 1

Grayish blue light peered into Zach's room as dawn brought more clouds and cold weather to complement the light dust of powdery snow already covering the region. It was late December and frigid outside. Zach gently tucked the heating blanket around Allie before quietly rolling out of bed and heading downstairs with a serene smile. The two had been inseparable ever since the night of the meeting between the family and the pack. Allie spent most of her time at the Cullen House and while her father was not keen on the idea of her spending the night, for over a month, she spent the majority of her nights in Zach's arms. Zach chuckled at his grandmother's exuberance as she hummed a tune while cooking bacon on the stove.

"Morning, grandma, mind if I help," he asked after kissing her cheek in greeting.

"Sure, it is so sweet that you make her breakfast. You know that I don't mind cooking for her though. It is nice having her here."

"I know and she loves your cooking. It is just nice being able do stuff for her. It isn't like I can take her out for a hunt with me, so this is the closest thing I get." Esme giggled and handed him a carton of eggs.

"Yes, I doubt she would appreciate the blood of grizzly as much as you do. At least not yet," teased Esme.

"Not yet," he questioned. Esme cupped his cheek adoringly as she wore a knowing smile.

"It is inevitable for her to become a vampire, so she can be with you forever. She is your mate and I know her mortality weighs heavy on your heart, as it should. Humans are fragile and any mate would be concerned. Your Uncle Edward obsessed over Bella's safety when she was human."

"I am trying not to worry, but it is terrifying to think about what could happen to her. She is going to help out at Ben's store again today and all I keep thinking is that there is too much snow on the roads and she could get hurt. Humans have accidents all the time and even if she is careful, that doesn't mean the humans around her will be."

"Your mother already worked on her car to make it more efficient," assured Esme, but Zach scoffed.

"Yea and that thing is still a piece of junk. I don't even want to think about it. She will be waking up soon and I want to be there when she does. Do we have any orange juice?"

"I stocked up the fridge yesterday since the pack is coming over again. There should be plenty. I have never had to do so much grocery shopping."

"Josh and I can go shopping in town whenever you need us to, so you don't have to get the food delivered to Leah and Jake's."

"They don't seem to mind and neither do I. If I weren't so worried about being recognized in town, I would go myself."

"They are my friends, so I should do the shopping. You shouldn't have to worry about it. I will go next time." She kissed his cheek.

"You are the sweetest grandson I could ask for," she boasted and he smiled proudly as she began whipping the eggs for him.

"Thanks, grandma, I can take over on the omelet. You know Seth will have his feelings hurt if you neglect to make him pancakes. He is such a baby." Esme ruffled his hair before turning her attention back to making breakfast.

Allie woke up to the smell of bacon in the air and the sound of her stomach grumbling. Zach's chuckle made her smile as she rolled over in bed to see him sitting beside her with a tray of food. She sighed happily and sat up as he placed it over her lap.

"Morning, my love," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

"You are too good to me. What time is it?"

"Just past seven, you know for a human, you really are on a strict sleeping schedule. You always wake up around this time."

"All my advanced biology courses were first thing in the morning at Stanford. I guess when I got back here, the schedule just stuck."

"Do you miss school?"

"I haven't really had time to. A certain gorgeous vampire has kept me quite busy lately," she teased as she snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Time usually goes by fast for vampires, but I must admit ever since I found you, the days just blur by even faster. I can't believe Christmas is a week away, are you excited?"

"My boyfriend is taking me to his private island for the holidays where I will get to meet his friends and spend time with the rest of his family, excited yes, but also extremely nervous."

"What is there to be nervous about? Everyone will love you just like my family already does. Even my mom has a soft spot for you and I never thought that would happen. The thought of me having a mate terrified her," he chuckled.

"I love your family and they have been great. It is just kind of intimidating knowing I will be the only human there."

"Jake, Leah, Josh, and….."

"They are wolves. They don't count."

"Renesmee, Nahuel, and Kaya are half humans," he tried and she giggled.

"Fine, then it will be me and one and a half humans. I feel so much better," she quipped.

"Hey, more than that, Nahuel and Kaya's siblings are coming, so that adds another one and a half, plus Charlie and Sue will be there."

"It doesn't count if you are immortal."

"It totally counts. They are still humans."

"Not when you add in such an awesome supernatural element as the Fountain of Youth."

"Okay fine, you got me there. This family is mainly supernatural, but you have to at least give me the three humans, four including you."

"Fine, I will count it, even though your half vampire, half human family members should not count, but only because I love you and cannot resist your dimples," she admitted. He slowly leaned in and she tenderly kissed him. He could hear her heart thundering in her chest and pulled away with a coy smile.

"Your heart is racing," he whispered and she winked at him.

"Kind of hard not to around you, but that is nothing new," she whispered back. Zach perked up as he heard the front door open downstairs.

"My parents just got back. I think my dad needs to talk with me."

"Go, I need to hurry up and eat and shower, so we can leave. I wouldn't want to make you late to school again."

"Oh yea because that is such a travesty," he teased.

"Get out of here, Cullen. You are slowing me up," she giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Me, slow you up, really," he laughed.

"Always," she said with a sly grin before popping a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"I will be downstairs when you are ready," he informed and whistled happily as he headed downstairs to greet his parents. They were in the kitchen with his grandmother and his grandfather walked in the back door.

"Hey grandpa, how was work," he asked as Carlisle set his work bag down.

"A slow night, which makes me confident that the other doctors can handle things while I am gone," informed Carlisle. Rosalie kissed her son's cheek and he groaned.

"Aw man, I missed out on grizzly. I can smell it on you, mom. You promised you wouldn't go far enough to find any," whined Zach and Emmett chuckled at his son's annoyance.

"Hey, your mom made that promise, not me. Once the hunt begins, you never know where it will end, baby boy. You should have come with us," teased Emmett.

"I tried to keep him closer to town, but you know the grizzlies call to him," added Rosalie as she stroked her son's curly hair.

"Yea, yea," grumbled Zach.

"When are you going to hunt? I told you to go while Allie was asleep. You need to stay full," warned Rosalie and Zach smiled sheepishly as she scanned him over. His eyes were starting to lose their usual golden brown color.

"I know. It is just hard to leave her. I love being in bed with her," confessed Zach, but his eyes widened when his parents shared a look and his grandparents hid their smiles.

"Not like that…I mean we don't…you know what I…..ugh, this is embarrassing," groaned Zach and Rosalie nudged Emmett, who quickly stepped in.

"Baby boy, how about we go for a walk and catch up? Allie is in the shower, so we have some time. Come on," urged Emmett and Zach begrudgingly followed his father out into the backyard. They headed into the forest and Zach knew if he was human, he would be fidgeting.

"Dad, about what I said. We haven't…."

"Let me get this out before I lose my nerve and yes I know it is me and you are probably thinking, how can he lose his nerve, this is my dad, the cool, awesome, always confident, good ole' dad, but…."

"Dad, you are rambling," said Zach and Emmett scrubbed his face with his hands.

"I know. Sorry, this is just harder than I thought it would be."

"What is?" Emmett clasped his son's shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes to convey his seriousness.

"You have to take it slow with Allie. Look, I know she is your mate and you have urges. All mates have urges. It is natural. When I see your mother, I just….."

"Too much information, dad," shrieked Zach as he covered his ears and Emmett chuckled.

"Sorry, but just hear me out. You know I am always here for you if you need to talk about sex, mates, you name it, but it is going to be a bit different with Allie. She is a human and while so many great things happened because of your Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella, I don't want you going down their crazy, dramatic path. You know how Renesmee came to be and Nahuel's story as well, so you know what I am getting at, right?" Zach slowly nodded and looked down.

"Yea, I know dad. I can get Allie pregnant and if that happened, it could kill her if she wasn't turned right away. I know all of that, which is why we are taking it slow and when I say I love being in bed with her, I am being literal. I love to hold her and yes, we do stuff, but nothing that serious, I promise."

"Really?" Zach nodded and Emmett pumped his fist in delight.

"Thank God, because I was a bit worried too much of me rubbed off on you. When it came to me and your mother, there wasn't a lot of waiting if you know what I…."

"Dad," shrieked Zach and Emmett ruffled his hair.

"I'm teasing you, baby boy. Not about the sex part because I was totally ready as soon as I found my mate, but I am aware I am talking about your mom and as a mama's boy, you don't want to know any of that. I am relieved that you are taking such a mature approach about all of this. I teased Edward a lot about his restraint with Bella, but I always found it commendable because of the circumstances."

"Just so you know, Uncle Edward already talked to me about this too."

"He did, when?"

"When I realized Allie was my mate, he said that I could always come talk to him about it."

"He would know of all people. Don't take everything he says to heart though. He was so dramatic back then. Still is at times."

"Dad," chuckled Zach. Emmett clapped him on the back.

"You have a lot of people to go to for advice and I am happy about that. It makes me feel better, but I am still worried. Just because you and Allie aren't thinking about sex right now, it doesn't mean that you will be able to control your urges forever. You are still my son."

"So what should I do? We just found each other so of course we haven't talked that much about the future, but I know in the back of my head, we need to soon. It isn't just about sex either. I worry about her safety and the longer she is human, the more she is at risk for getting hurt. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"Talk to her about it because even if she is a human, she is still your mate, and who knows, she might be thinking about it too. I am not saying the two of you have to figure out your lives today, but you will have to figure it out at some point. It is good to know that you aren't having sex yet. Just promise to give me a little warning before you decide to take that step. We will all need to be prepared."

"Prepared, how?"

"Oh you know, we'll throw you a party, send out announcements, the usual," teased Emmett and Zach let out a booming laugh.

"Thanks, that's very comforting, dad. I have to admit that I am surprised you were so nervous to talk to me about all of this. We have talked before."

"Right, in theory, but never about things that could be practiced. It is a bit different talking about sex now that you actually have a mate."

"I never expected her, but she is more than I could have wished for."

"Yep, just earlier this year, you were vowing to never want to be with a human. That changed quickly, didn't it," teased Emmett.

"Yea, but she isn't just a human. She is so much more than that," said Zach dreamily and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Alright lover boy, let's get back to the house." The two of them could hear Josh's truck barreling down the road as they entered the house and Zach ran to the front door to greet his friend while Emmett joined his wife in the living room. Rosalie wrapped her husband in her arms and smiled adoringly at him.

"Thanks for talking with him. You are a great father," she whispered before kissing him. Emmett winked at her as they broke apart.

"You are a great mother and don't worry, we raised him right. They aren't doing anything yet. Now, I kept my end of the deal, I talked with him, now you keep yours," he said with a mischievous grin. She playfully slapped his shoulder and shook her head.

"Oh no you don't, not yet, Em, I plan on fulfilling my end of the bargain to the greatest extent, but after the kids leave for school," she informed.

"Zach, you kids better hurry up or you will be late for school," bellowed Emmett and she laughed at his sudden anxiousness to get his son out of the house.

Josh dusted the snow from his hair as he jogged onto the porch to greet his friend. They did their secret handshake before Josh motioned for Zach to follow him back over to his truck.

"Check out the new snow tires. My dad helped me put them on last night."

"Is that why you didn't want to go to the movies with us after school yesterday?"

"That and no one wants to see you two drool over each other for two hours."

"Hey, we don't drool. We gaze deeply into each other's eyes and….." Josh interrupted him by pretending to gag.

"Save all the sweet talk for your mate. Besides, I think customizing the tires and wheels of my truck is a much better way to spend the evening."

"For your information, it wasn't better because Allie was going to introduce you to her friend, Mia. She was thinking we could all double date."

"Thanks, but no thanks, I have other plans in store for my love life."

"Like what, giving Nina puppy dog eyes and begging her to take you back?" Josh smirked.

"Um no, while you have lowered your status of mate to the human level, I plan on elevating mine."

"First off, watch it, I didn't lower anything to be with Allie. She is perfect for me…"

"I wonder if Pre-Smitten-by-Allie Zach would have said the same thing? He was a bit hesitant about human girls, I am not sure if you would have liked him."

"Very funny, but mates change things. Anyways, what do you mean you are elevating your level?"

"I have been looking at this all wrong, Z. Ever since I joined high school, I have been searching for the right teenage girl to be with, but as the Nina Debacle will prove, that was a mistake. Soon, we will be on the island surrounded by beautiful vampire women who will have to forget any hopes they had about being with you and instead will focus all their attention on me. It is going to be great! I got attention before, but with you having eyes only for Allie, that will double the attention that the rest of the ladies need, especially Senna and Kachiri."

"Oh so now you are going after Senna and Kachiri?"

"I am not going after anyone. I am just going to be available for all the vampire bombshells that will be at the Christmas party. I hear Alice invited even more people this year. The more the merrier, as long as they are women."

"You do realize that every time you devise some scheme to improve your relationship status, you end up regretting it, right?"

"For someone that has found their mate, you are such a Debbie Downer! I am going to be surrounded by beautiful women ready to dance with me. I am a handsome, single guy with all this alphaness running through me. How is that not going to be the best party ever?" Zach laughed at his friend as he kneeled down to get a better look at the tires.

"Point taken, do you mind us giving Allie a ride home again before we go to school? It will be a good way for you to test out the new wheels."

"Do I ever? But, seriously dude, tell me you aren't wearing that to school. Flannel pajama pants are not in style, my friend," teased Josh and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Aunt Alice Jr., but I am running behind. My dad decided to have another sex talk with me, but this time it was about Allie."

"Yikes, that's ridiculously awkward. Trust me, I know. When I started dating Nina, I got a talk from my dad and my mom. If I wasn't a wolf, I probably would have died from the embarrassment."

"It wasn't too bad, but it just makes me realize even more that Allie and I have a lot to talk about when it comes to the future. To be honest, sex is the least of my worries."

"When you talk like that, I wonder how we are friends. Sex should always be the most of your worries. If you two can get around that pesky impregnation with a hybrid that could possibly kill her issue, then why not? Maybe you should ask your grandpa to go all Dr. Fang Mode and find a way for you to have sex without….."

"First off, lower your voice, my parents and grandparents are inside. And second, I am not asking my grandfather to help me have sex with Allie. We aren't ready for that. This part of the conversation is over."

"Whatever you say, but I know you and even if you will not admit it to yourself yet, you know you are tempted," whispered Josh and Zach groaned.

"I share a bed with her each night, of course I am tempted, but it is not worth risking her safety over. That is my main concern, not sex. Allie's mortality is what worries me the most."

"Why?"

"Because things happen around this family and even when they don't, I have to think about stupid human things that could happen. Anytime she gets into her car, I am terrified that she will get into an accident. When she is on the rez, I am terrified any number of scenarios could play out to harm her." Josh nodded his understanding and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Z, I get it. Okay, maybe not as much as I would if she was my mate, but when I dated Nina, another reason I kept her at a distance is because I never trusted that she could handle it if I introduced her to my supernatural side."

"Which was probably a good idea since she dumped you the moment another guy came along…."

"Thanks for that, but totally not the point. My point is that dating a human complicates things, but I will always have your back, just like your family will, and having your back means having your mate's back as well."

"Thanks, J," said Zach with a smile and Josh shrugged.

"No problem, it is my duty as your best bro. I can't help you out with the sex issue, but maybe I can do something about the transportation. I don't blame you for being worried about her getting into an accident. Her car is horrible."

"I know right, I am surprised it even runs," chuckled Zach and Josh dangled his keys in front of him.

"My truck, on the other hand, is a work of art. She can drop us off at school and then take my truck to the comic book store," suggested Josh.

"J, are you serious? This truck is your baby."

"It is, which is why I know that it is the safest truck on the planet. My parents made sure of it and with the icy roads, I honestly would feel better if Allie was in something safe. She can just pick us up after school."

"I know how much this truck means to you. Thank you so much, J."

"And I know how much Allie means to you. Now, if you will excuse me, I smell pancakes and bacon that have my name on them," informed Josh before jogging inside and Zach chuckled at his friend's excitement over breakfast. He looked down at the keys in his hand and smiled even more knowing that Allie would at least be in a safe vehicle that day.

An hour later, Allie gave Josh a wary glance as he put his truck in park in front of Forks High School and turned to face her. Zach handed Josh his backpack and kissed Allie before opening the door.

"I'll miss you, but have fun at the comic book store today," said Zach and Josh nodded as he handed her the keys to the truck.

"Oh, will you get me that comic we talked about the other night? I could really use a new one to add to the collection," asked Josh and she nodded.

"Are you sure you are okay with me driving the truck? My car is working just fine," said Allie and Josh smirked.

"Does your car have state of the art snow tires," he questioned.

"No," replied Allie.

"Is it powerful enough to pull a semi?"

"No."

"Was it built and tested to sustain maximum impact with little to no damage to the people inside of it?"

"Probably not."

"Can it hold the highest level of alphaness, which it would need to hold in order to have me and Zach in the car?"

"I don't even know what that means," giggled Allie.

"So the answer is no. Just take care of my baby or I will cry. Got to go," stated Josh before hopping out of the truck with his backpack and Zach chuckled.

"We better get inside. Enjoy your day and I will see you after school," he said as he opened the door, but Allie grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I know you put him up to this, but you don't have to worry about me. I will drive his truck because it is awesome and will be fun to test out, but you don't have to protect me from anything," assured Allie. Zach cupped her cheeks in his hands as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Yes, I do. The supernatural world may be new to you, but I am well aware of the dangers of my world and also yours. If anything happened to you, I could not exist. It would be impossible because of our bond."

"The mate bond, like you were telling me about before?"

"Yes, it connects us forever and I am sure to you this is overkill, but…."

"I get it, Zach. Before I knew what you were and you told me you were going to Alaska for a few days, it terrified me. I had this irrational thought that something could happen to you and being apart would be unbearable. I felt that before I even realized we were mates and even after I found out you were practically indestructible, I was afraid something could still happen to you."

"You are everything to me. Knowing you are safe is of the utmost importance." She kissed him softly on the lips and he leaned into the kiss just as Josh knocked on the window.

"Any day now you two, we are already late to class," said Josh and Zach let out a growl of frustration at the interruption, which made Allie giggle.

"Go, we will finish this later. I have to stop at home before I go to Ben's anyways, so I better get going. I love you, Zach."

"I love you too," said Zach before giving her one last kiss. Allie watched the boys go into the school before she revved the engine and drove out of the parking lot in the massive truck. Its power rumbled all around her as she made her way to La Push and she turned up the stereo as she enjoyed the drive onto the reservation. She was not surprised to see her mother waiting for her when she pulled into the driveway and waved at her as she hopped out of the truck.

"Morning, mom," she called and Emily frowned in confusion.

"Joshua let you drive his truck," questioned Emily.

"Yes, Zach talked him into it. He is worried about my safety and thinks my car doesn't cut it."

"Well, I can't say that I blame him, especially with this snow. The roads are not the best right now. How does it feel to have such a protective boyfriend? You have never been one to ask for help easily. You get that from your father."

"I would like to think I get my strong sense of independence from both of you, but I can tell the difference between being protective and being controlling. There is something very endearing about the way he thinks of every way to keep me safe. I just wish I could do the same for him," confessed Allie as she walked into the house with her mother.

"Is Zach in some sort of trouble?"

"No, he is fine. I just worry about him too."

"Why, he is quite powerful if everything your father has told me is true."

"But that's the problem, he is powerful and everyone in the vampire world knows that. Do you know how many battles he has been in? He is powerful, but no one is invincible, not even Zach. He can take care of himself and I get that, but it will never stop me from worrying that someday he may have to fight again and I don't know how I will be able to cope with him leaving me to go do that."

"So you two haven't spoken more about you becoming a….." Emily trailed off as the word got stuck in her throat and Allie plopped down on the couch.

"No, it isn't exactly a lighthearted conversation, but I do know what I want. I know that he wants it too. He worries so much about me as a human and I see the fear in his eyes even when he tries to mask it."

"Which is why you are driving Josh's truck without a fuss, you know it will make Zach feel better if you do," realized Emily and Allie nodded.

"Yes and it isn't exactly a bad thing. It is a great truck. Too bad I promised Ben I would help him around the store today or I would take it for a joy ride," giggled Allie.

"Do you want some breakfast before you go? I wasn't sure when you would be home or if you were coming today, but I can whip you up something."

"Thanks, but I already ate. I just stopped by to get some stuff for Ben. I can't stay long."

"Oh," said Emily and Allie could detect the disappointment in her tone.

"What's wrong, I didn't think you would take it so hard that you don't have to cook me breakfast?"

"It isn't just about breakfast, Allie. I miss you being around. When you decided to come back from California, I figured we would spend more time together than we have been," confessed Emily and Allie hugged her mother.

"I am sorry, mom. I guess it is just so easy to get lost in Zach. It is effortless to be with him and I have lost track of time lately."

"I understand that, but when you aren't with Zach, you are helping Ben, and that doesn't leave much time for me or your father."

"I will do better. I promise. After the holidays, I will be around more."

"Are you excited about going to the island with Zach for Christmas?"

"Definitely, he talks about the place so much that I feel like I have been there several times already. It will be nice to meet some of his friends and see the rest of his family. The last time we were around each other, things were too tense for me to actually get to know them."

"I hope you have fun. You better get going. I am sure Ben is waiting on you."

"Yea, probably, ever since I offered to help with the Christmas shipments, I have been swamped, but I promise that after the holiday season, I will spend more time at home. This position at the store is just seasonal. I love you, mom. I really do," said Allie as she hugged her mother again and Emily kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. Make sure to stop by before you leave for the island."

"I will," promised Allie before running into her room. She quickly gathered the things she needed to bring to Ben's and rushed out the door again. Sam walked into the living room as Emily watched Allie start up Josh's truck and head back down the road.

"That was quick. I just got out of the shower and the girl is gone before I could even get dressed," said Sam.

"What can I say, our little girl has a busy schedule," grumbled Emily and Sam sighed as he wrapped his wife in his arms.

"I know you miss her, but think of it this way. If she was still in California, we wouldn't be able to see her either."

"But always during the holidays, that was our deal. She could go to Stanford and be far away from home as long as we got to see her during the holidays. This will be the first year that doesn't happen," admitted Emily and Sam smiled sadly at his wife as she gazed out the window, watching her daughter drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day passed painstakingly slow for Zach as he watched the hours tick by in school. As soon as the bell rang to dismiss him and Josh from their final class of the day, he was relieved and Josh was ecstatic.

"Christmas Break, here I come," whooped Josh as students passed him in the hall and Zach rolled his eyes.

"I doubt the other students like you rubbing it in that we get to skip school tomorrow while they have to suffer through one more day," chuckled Zach, but Josh waved him off.

"Hey, that's not my problem. It is one of the perks of having a friend that lives all the way in Alaska," Josh said loudly as some of the football team passed by them.

"Why are you yelling," asked Zach and Josh huffed.

"To sell the story of course," whispered Josh.

"That's not really necessary, J. Everyone here knows I am from Alaska, so it makes sense I would go home for the holidays."

"Why do you have to rain on my moments? I am a bit excited about being done for the holidays and you dismiss it. And earlier when I texted Alice about what I should wear to the party, you called it weird…."

"It is extremely weird for you text my Aunt Alice over something as ridiculous as fashion tips."

"Don't take that tone with me, Zachary. There is nothing ridiculous about fashion tips, especially when those tips can get you more girls. Just because you are now tied down to someone forever does not mean I cannot have my fun. You sir, are being a Debbie Downer again and it will not do," scolded Josh as he poked Zach in the chest. Zach eyed him cautiously.

"Really," questioned Zach and Josh burst with laughter.

"Okay, I did sound a bit like Alice then, but my point is still valid," defended Josh. Zach shook his head in amusement as they laughed and strolled down the hall to exit the school.

"I'm sorry, J. I get a bit crabby when I am away from Allie for too long. I just miss her. By all means, have your fun."

"Really, you promise not to ridicule me?"

"I promise," assured Zach and Josh pumped his fist.

"Okay, so naturally red is the color I'm focusing on for my outfit for the party."

"Naturally, it is for Christmas after all," agreed Zach.

"See, you get it. You say you don't get it, but you totally get it. The question is do I want a red vest or maybe a tie. I need a look that says, ladies, this could all be yours," explained Josh as he started to flex.

"Do you hear yourself when you start to talk or do your hormones block out everything else," laughed Zach.

"You promised, no ridiculing," warned Josh as Zach continued to laugh. The sound of someone clearing their throat made both boys turn around and Zach's eyes widened when he saw Courtney smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Hey Zach, are you excited about going to Alaska to see your family," asked Courtney and Zach laughed nervously.

"Courtney, hi," greeted Zach as Josh grinned smugly.

"This should be good," whispered Josh and Zach nudged him.

"I am glad I was able to track you down. I have a gift for you," announced Courtney.

"Oh, um, thank you, but that wasn't necessary," said Zach.

"Or appropriate," mumbled Josh, which made Zach cut his eyes at him again. Josh snickered under his breath as Courtney continued.

"I didn't expect you to get me anything in return. I just saw it and thought of you. I know it gets cold in Alaska, so I figured you could use a nice scarf." She opened the white box to reveal a red, plaid scarf.

"Oh, wow, um, thank you, Courtney," said Zach as she took the liberty to put it on him. Josh winked at his friend.

"Alice is not going to approve. It clashes with everything," whispered Josh so lowly that only Zach could hear him.

"Shut up," hissed Zach and Josh shook with mirth at his friend's discomfort. Zach's eyes widened as Josh's truck pulled up to the curb and Allie got out. She quirked an eyebrow at him as Courtney leapt into his arms for a big embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Zach," said Courtney as she hugged him tightly and Josh could barely control his laughter as Allie sauntered over to them.

"This is epic. I have never seen a girl fight. Christmas is coming early. Tiny Tim was right, God bless us, everyone," whispered Josh and Zach glared at him.

"You are enjoying this way too much," hissed Zach before slipping out of Courtney's strong embrace.

"Thank you, Courtney. That was very…." Before Zach could finish, Allie's lips were pressed against his in a passionate kiss. He melted into her embrace and was dazed for a moment after Allie pulled away. She winked at him as she wiped her lipstick from his lips.

"Hey baby, I missed you. Are you ready," she asked and all Zach could do was nod. Courtney cleared her throat.

"Um, who is this," questioned Courtney as she looked Allie up and down and Allie smiled slyly at her.

"You must be one of his classmates. I am Allie, his girlfriend." Josh's head darted back and forth as he watched the two girls stand toe to toe and Zach stood there awkwardly.

"Girlfriend, I thought his girlfriend lived in Alaska, Tess right," challenged Courtney and Zach's eye grew to the size of saucers.

"Right, Tess, well….Tess and I…well we…."

"They broke up over a month ago. I guess that's my fault really, but Zach and I just connected so much that we couldn't lie to ourselves anymore," informed Allie and Courtney crossed her arms.

"Is that true, Zach? I thought you said you were in love with Tess," questioned Courtney. Josh cleared his throat to speak up.

"He was and the long distance was tearing them both up. It was Tess's idea to end things and that's when I introduced him to Allie. She is a family friend," explained Josh as Allie smiled smugly at the girl that was staring daggers at her.

"Well wasn't that sweet of you, Josh. Zach, I hope you like the gift and have fun in Alaska," said Courtney.

"We will," said Allie.

"Oh, you are going with him," asked Courtney and Zach finally regained his composure. He wrapped his arms protectively around Allie as Courtney continued to glare at her.

"Yes, she is going with me, just like Josh is. We still have some packing to do, so we better get out of here. Thank you again for the scarf and Happy Holidays," said Zach. Courtney huffed as she marched off and Josh snickered.

"Z, I think she wants her gift back," chuckled Josh and Allie giggled as well.

"That was excruciating," groaned Zach as the three of them walked to the truck, but Josh shook his head vehemently.

"No, that was awesome! I knew you would be fun to have around. Maybe now Courtney will stop stalking him," laughed Josh.

"You never mentioned you were being harassed by a girl at school," said Allie and Zach shrugged.

"I'm not and it isn't a big deal. She just has a small crush," assured Zach, but Allie smirked as she pulled the scarf off of him.

"This doesn't look like a small crush," she argued and Zach eyed her carefully as a smile played across his lips.

"Wait, are you jealous," he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I trust you, but I will admit it is nice to be able to let every one of these girls know that you are officially off the market." Zach nuzzled her neck.

"Of course I am and I have been since the moment I met you," he assured. Josh pulled them apart with a laugh.

"Okay, enough drooling over each other. We need to get home. So, Allie, how was it driving my baby? Were you nice to her, was she nice to you, can I have my keys? Why are you keeping my keys?" Allie smiled innocently at Josh as she dangled the keys in front of him.

"Oh, you mean these? I figured I could drive us home."

"No, no, no, that's not how this works. You see, I let you loan my baby for the day and now your time is over and she is ready to come home."

"That's not what she told me. Wait, what was that," she asked as she leaned closer to the truck.

"Z, tell your mate to give me the keys to my truck," whined Josh and Zach put his hands up in defense.

"This is between the two of you," chuckled Zach.

"Josh, she just told me that she liked me driving and it was nice to not have so much testosterone around all the time. Aw, she just complimented my outfit too. She is so sweet."

"She did not! You know what, this is not up for discussion. Keys," he demanded as he put his hand out. Allie pinched his cheeks, which made Josh squeal.

"You are so cute when you try to be mad," cooed Allie and Josh covered his face as she showered him with kisses.

"Z, make her stop," wailed Josh. Zach laughed at their interaction and shook his head.

"Okay you two, can we please get out of here before Courtney or any other girl tries to come up to us," asked Zach and Allie nodded as she tossed the keys to Josh.

"Good point, come on Jeeves, off we go," teased Allie as she tried to ruffle Josh's hair. He shrieked and dodged her hand, which made her laugh even more.

"We have talked about this. Do not touch my hair! It takes hours to get it to this perfection."

"What is your obsession about your hair and why do you have to put so much junk in it? It is fine without the junk…."

"It is not junk, Al. Do you know how much that so called junk costs to…."

"You two are causing a scene," interrupted Zach as he looked around the parking lot at all of the students watching the two of them go back and forth. Josh jutted his chin out at Allie.

"Fine, I will be the bigger person. Keep your hands to yourself or you will never drive my truck again," warned Josh and Allie huffed.

"You are so sensitive. He is just so sensitive," she giggled as she climbed into the truck and Zach shook his head at Josh.

"What," asked Josh and Zach chuckled.

"Sometimes, I swear you two argue like siblings."

"She's the annoying big sister I never had," said Josh with a shrug as he got into the truck as well. Zach smiled even more and joined Allie in the backseat, ready to relax with his mate and best friend.

Seth hummed happily as he squirted more red frosting on a cookie before stuffing it in his mouth. Kaya nudged him as he grabbed another and he shrugged.

"What, it is good," he said with a mouthful of cookie.

"We are here to help make cookies for the party, not devour all of them," she scolded and Esme nodded as she handed him a bowl of sprinkles.

"You are eating more than you are helping," said Esme and Seth huffed.

"That's not true," he defended.

"By my count, you have eaten six and made one for our guests," informed Carlisle, which made Seth huff again.

"Whatever happened to male solidarity? I have to worry about Rose, Leah, Renesmee, and even my loyal most of the time, but not all of the time mate, but you, I expected better from you, Carlisle," scolded Seth.

"I will keep that in mind," chuckled Carlisle as he frosted another cookie.

"You just don't know how good these cookies are. That's why you can't understand," grumbled Seth.

"Kaya knows how good they are," reminded Esme.

"Which is why she has eaten three," revealed Seth and Kaya gasped.

"But I have made twenty, there is the difference," she argued.

"Hey, you took me for better or worse and my cookies are my worse okay," he defended and she could not control her fits of laughter. Suddenly, the sound of several cars pulling into the driveway filled their ears and Seth groaned as Esme smiled from ear to ear. She clapped happily and began placing large plates of snacks on the kitchen table as the pack walked into the house. They immediately headed for the kitchen and greeted Esme with hugs.

"Chicken wings, my favorite, you remembered," said Evan with a smile and she winked at him.

"I even got the sauce you love," she informed. Owen grabbed a plate and began filling it with food.

"Carlisle, quick question, what does the right side of the heart do and what does the left side do," asked Owen.

"The right side of the heart pumps blood to the lungs to pick up oxygen. The left side of the heart receives the oxygen-rich blood from the lungs and pumps it to the body," answered Carlisle as Owen groaned.

"I mixed them up on the test. Damn it," groaned Owen.

"Language," warned Esme and Owen grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Esme, I just really wanted to ace that test." She handed him a glass of lemonade with a wink.

"I am sure you did fine. Are you boys all done with your exams," she asked and Tommy nodded.

"Yep, I can't wait to leave tomorrow. As much as Josh brags about the island, I have to see what it actually looks like," said Tommy.

"We are glad you will be able to make it. Have Drew and Colt reconsidered the offer," asked Carlisle and the boys looked down as Daniel spoke.

"Colt won't go if Drew doesn't and Drew is too stubborn to come. Nothing I say is helping," confessed Daniel and Carlisle smiled comfortingly at him.

"He just needs time, but please let him know that the offer stands. He is always welcomed in our home," said Carlisle.

"Thanks," said Daniel as he grabbed a cookie from one of the sheets on top of the stove. Before he could put it in his mouth, Seth darted up.

"Put the cookie down," bellowed Seth, which startled Daniel.

"Dude, what is the…"

"Put it down and listen carefully, all of you listen carefully. I am happy that you are cool with our family now. I don't mind you coming over to hang out, even if you do continue to beat my high scores on my favorite video games. I am fine with you coming over to watch football with Zach and Josh and eating over here whenever you get a chance, but let's be clear about one thing. You will not eat up all of my cookies. There will be none of that here. These are my cookies and that will just not do," ranted Seth. The boys each looked at each other as Esme, Carlisle, and Kaya tried to stifle their laughter at the outburst.

"Seth, I…."

"Put the cookie down, Daniel," warned Seth and Daniel slowly put it down.

"Alright man, be cool, everything is fine. I put it down," said Daniel. Esme hugged Seth to calm him down.

"Seth, sweetheart, you should know by now that I would never let anyone take your batch. I already have yours set aside," she informed.

"Oh," said Seth as Carlisle and Kaya continued to hide their smiles.

"Cool, so can we eat these," asked Tommy and Seth glanced at Esme who nodded.

"Fine, she says you can, so you can, but I am keeping my eye on each of you, understand," said Seth and the boys nodded. Kaya giggled at her mate.

"Come on babe, let's go relax in the cottage for a bit and leave the boys to their fun," suggested Kaya. The boys waited for Seth to exit before breaking into laughter.

"That was hilarious. Seth takes his cookie addiction too far," laughed Tommy, but Daniel shook his head as he popped another cookie into his mouth.

"Nope, I see his point. These things are amazing. Esme, please tell me you are making more," said Daniel and Esme winked at him.

"There will be plenty," she assured. Braden grabbed a handful.

"I'm going to go set up the controllers in the game room. Owen, grab me a soda, okay," called Braden and Owen waved him off.

"Got it covered," he called before grabbing some drinks off the table and more snacks to take to the game room. Carlisle watched curiously as all the boys slowly filed out with food except for Evan, who stayed behind and sat down at the table with Esme.

"Do you need help with anything? Sometimes we make a bit of a mess. I can help clean," offered Evan.

"Don't you worry about that, just go have fun," she encouraged.

"I wanted to thank you for your help the other night. Math has been kicking my butt and studying with you worked. See, look," he said as he pulled a paper from his backpack and she beamed with pride at the grade printed on it.

"That is amazing! I told you that you could do it," she boasted as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks for all of your help, Esme. I wouldn't have survived the test without you. Every time I asked my mom for help, she would say she was busy and my dad sucks at math like I do."

"I am sure the hospital keeps her very busy, but I know she is proud of you. Here, don't tell Seth," she whispered before handing him a bag of cookies.

"Thanks," he chuckled and ran out as Esme beamed with pride. Carlisle walked over to the table and wrapped his mate in his arms.

"Evan has taken quite a liking to you."

"He needs a mother figure in his life now more than ever. I don't understand how a mother can neglect her child the way his does. Can't she see how much he needs her?"

"Faye is the head nurse at the hospital and the holidays can be hectic sometimes."

"That is no excuse. You make time for your family."

"You are right and unfortunately, I think it has more to do with the fact that Evan is part of the pack. We have been blessed with compassion and understanding for the most part when we have revealed ourselves to humans, but not all humans can handle it. Faye knows what I am and it makes her distant. When Embry came to the hospital to bring her lunch a couple of weeks ago, I asked him if it was okay for Evan to come to the island for the party. He was more than happy with that because when Evan is at home, Faye asks him to refrain from doing anything supernatural."

"But it is a part of who he is and he shouldn't have to hide that, especially from his mother."

"I agree, but we must remember that for many generations, the families of wolves had no clue about the pack. Humans like Faye is why that was the case."

"Well, even if she will not admit it, I am sure she is at least relieved to know where her son is going at all times of the night," said Esme and Carlisle winked at her.

"I am sure deep down she is better off knowing the truth. At least Evan has the pack and when he needs someone to talk to he knows he can come to you. You are an amazing woman, Esme Cullen, and I am very blessed to have you," whispered Carlisle before tenderly kissing her. He pulled away when Rosalie and Emmett entered through the backdoor.

"Sounds like we made it just in time for the boys to get home," said Rosalie as the sound of Josh's truck echoed in her ears. Josh was the first to run into the kitchen and waved at all of them.

"Hey Rose, hey Em, hey Esme, hey Carlisle," he greeted as he piled food on a plate.

"Hey Josh, your mom says you have to come home to pack tonight, no spending the night or staying out too late to play video games," warned Rosalie and Josh groaned, but nodded.

"Fine, I will call her later. I better get in the game before they try to take all the good weapons. Come play, Em," called Josh as he ran out and Emmett chuckled.

"I'll be there in a bit," called Emmett. Rosalie listened out for Zach and Allie.

"They are taking a while to get out of the car," she said and Emmett wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Aw come on, angel, you know how it is. Give them a minute to themselves. I am sure they will be in soon," assured Emmett.

Zach grabbed his backpack and held the door open for Allie as she climbed down from the truck. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms.

"Okay, we are home, now tell me what is bothering you," said Zach and Allie shrugged.

"What do you mean? I am fine."

"I know you better than that."

"Look, if this is about Courtney, I am sorry. I shouldn't have been so territorial. It is just that I saw her all over you and…."

"It isn't about that. That was actually kind of hot, having you come to my rescue like that," he chuckled.

"Well, you looked like you needed saving," she teased as she pulled on his jacket, urging him to come closer to her. He nuzzled her neck.

"What is on your mind, my love? I can sense it. You are tense." She sighed, but nodded.

"It isn't a big deal. I just think my mom is upset with me because I haven't been around lately. I told her I would do better once we get back. I know how much she loves spending time with me during the holidays but I just want our first holiday to be together, you and me, and I am really excited about seeing the island."

"Who says that you have to choose between me and your parents? You don't, Allie, ever. Invite them to come along. I would have sooner, but I wasn't sure how comfortable they would be, especially after everything that has happened."

"Wait, are you serious? They can come?"

"It is like J says, the more the merrier. Of course he was talking about girls but….." She kissed him so passionately that their heads began to swim and he pulled away when her legs gave out. He chuckled at her response and held her close.

"I love you, Allie. All I want is your happiness."

"I love you too and you make me extremely happy," she said before kissing him again. They walked into the house hand in hand and Zach smiled when his mother glided over to him. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey mom, sorry we took so long. We were just….."

"I don't want to know," interrupted Rosalie. Allie blushed as Zach wore a knowing smile.

"I was going to say we were talking about inviting Sam and Emily to the island for the party. What did you think I was going to say," asked Zach and Emmett grinned mischievously as he wrapped an arm around his mate.

"Yea angel, what did you think they were doing," asked Emmett. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Not the point, of course your parents can join us, Allie. It would be nice to spend some time with them and get to know them even better," assured Rosalie.

"I agree. We are going to be in-laws soon, so…"

"Emmett," hissed Rosalie and he shrugged.

"What, it is true. They are mates. I understand not talking about sex but now we can't even talk about them spending their lives together," he questioned and Zach groaned as Allie blushed even more.

"Dad, seriously, enough already, come on Allie, let's go see what game the guys are playing," suggested Zach and Allie quickly nodded as they both tried to get out of dodge.

"Hold it," called Rosalie and Zach let out a groan of despair as he turned to face his parents again.

"Yes mom, is there another way you can embarrass me?"

"Hmm, with that tone, I am sure we can think of something," teased Rosalie as she tapped her chin and Emmett rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Oh, let's show her the family album. Alice took a lot of adorable pictures of him when he was growing up," said Emmett as Zach put his face in his hands. Rosalie giggled at her son's response.

"Kidding, baby boy, just kidding, maybe it would be best if you and Allie invited her parents properly. I am sure they would appreciate an invitation in person. I will call Alice to let her know she can add two people to the…" Suddenly, Rosalie's phone rang and she smirked when she saw that it was Alice. Before Rosalie could say hello, Alice was rambling.

"I am so happy they are going to come. It is about time they get to be around us more and don't worry, I already….." Rosalie hung up on her sister and Allie giggled.

"I am still trying to get used to Alice being able to see our every move," admitted Allie and Rosalie smirked.

"Trust me, I am still not used to it and I have been around the pixie for almost a century." Rosalie's phone started ringing again and Zach chuckled.

"You really should pick up, mom. You know how annoyed Aunt Alice gets when you ignore her," warned Zach and Rosalie winked at her son.

"Annoying my sister is part of the fun," she assured as she pressed the ignore button on her phone. Emmett's phone rang and his eyes widened as he tossed it to Rosalie as if it was a hot stone.

"Nope, not getting into this one," he informed and Rosalie smirked as she answered the phone.

"You rang, dear sister," Rosalie practically sang into the phone.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Rosalie, I know what you are doing and I am not pleased," scolded Alice. Rosalie gave each of them a wave.

"This is going to take a while. You kids should go see Emily and Sam. We will catch up later," she informed before going into the study to let Alice rant at her in private. Emmett nudged his son.

"Hurry up, when you get back, I will let you join my team, so we can take on the pack. That new video game Josh brought over is better with teams," informed Emmett.

"What about me? Will you let me join the team too," asked Allie as she pushed her bottom lip out in a pout and Emmett winked at her.

"You're the only reason I am picking up baby boy," laughed Emmett.

"Hey," yelled Zach, but his father waved him off.

"Face it, she has way more skills than you do and she doesn't even have perfect memory or heightened senses to help her along. Allie, you are going to be a badass vampire. When you turn, I will challenge you to an arm wrestling match. You won't beat me, but don't feel bad, no one ever has. It's the super strength," assured Emmett as he flexed his biceps and Zach quirked an eyebrow at his father.

"Didn't Aunt Bella beat you," questioned Zach.

"I do not recall such things. Anyways, chop, chop, if you aren't back soon, I make no promises that my team will not be filled. Jake is already on the way and he is such a baby if I don't pick him. I think he has issues since he wasn't always chosen in life. I mean first Bella picked Edward over him and then Renesmee chose Nahuel. It is a surprise the man doesn't have some serious, deeply rooted mental issues." Allie's confusion was evident on her face as Zach ushered her out of the house.

"Haven't gotten to that part in the family history, dad, but thanks for the spoilers," called Zach as they walked outside.

"Aw, but that is the best part," exclaimed Emmett and Zach chuckled at his father's exuberance. He opened the garage and Allie smiled when she saw his cherry red BMW.

"I love Josh's truck, but a girl could get used to being picked up in this," admitted Allie. Zach opened the door for her and kissed the top of her hand.

"You should and one day, I am going to make sure you have one all to yourself." She kissed him sweetly before getting in. Zach revved the engine several times before speeding down the driveway and Allie laughed.

"You know I have been around vampires too long when this much speed seems slow to me. Having you race around the forest with me makes this a piece of cake. One day, I will be able to experience that kind of speed first hand without you having to carry me." Zach glanced over at her and gulped.

"You think about stuff like that," he questioned.

"Of course I do, becoming a vampire means we will be together for eternity. I want that, Zach. Unless, you aren't sure," she mumbled as she stared down at her hands. Zach quickly pulled the car onto the shoulder of the road, put it in park, and gazed into her glistening brown eyes as he spoke.

"Allie, I want that more than anything. Being with you forever is something I have wanted since the day I met you."

"Then why do you always avoid talking about it?"

"The thought of having eternity with you makes me happier than I ever imagined it could, but watching you burn in excruciating pain for three days is just unbearable to think about."

"Three days of a fiery hell that is like no pain I will have ever experienced, I remember you saying that before. I am sure it is hell like you mentioned, but if everyone in your family had to endure it, it is obviously something that is worth those three days."

"I wouldn't know," he confessed as he looked away and she slowly nodded.

"Because you were born differently, like Renesmee, Nahuel, and Kaya."

"Yea, we didn't have to suffer the same fate. Well, Nahuel and Kaya suffered a lot of loss and strife because of their births, but Renesmee and I got pretty lucky. Renesmee's birth caused a lot of issues though too, so I guess I am the only one that didn't cause pain to anyone for being born. I am saying all of this because I can't imagine having to cause you pain just so we can be together. Everyone that was turned had to pay a price in some way. I don't want that for you." She cupped his cheek in her hand and he leaned into her touch.

"I love you for that. I really do, but shouldn't it be my choice?"

"Yes, but you don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"And you do? You said it yourself. You never experienced it and last time I checked, your family seems pretty happy about how things turned out."

"Allie….."

"I love you, Zach McCarty Cullen, and I want forever with you. I am willing to make whatever sacrifice is necessary to have forever with you because I promise you that three dreadful days will never compare to the thought of eternity without you."

"What about your parents? Sam doesn't plan on living forever and your mother is a human. Have you thought about that?"

"Kids are supposed to outlive their parents, Zach. Your family just got really lucky in that department," she teased and he chuckled.

"Yea, we did. I know I can't make this decision for you and I never would. I just want you to weigh your options."

"I already did and you win out. It wasn't even close," she whispered before closing the distance between them to capture his lips in a kiss. Their lips meshed together and he only pulled away when her heart began to beat sporadically. He kissed her forehead and pulled back onto the road.

"We better get going before I let you distract me some more. Hopefully your parents will say yes. It would be good for all of us to spend time together." Allie grinned, but then frowned in confusion.

"Hey, what was your dad talking about with Jacob?" Zach let out a booming laugh and shook his head.

"It is a really long story. I don't think there is enough time to tell it right now," he laughed.

"Promise to tell me tonight when we are in bed?"

"I promise, my love," he vowed.

Sam's senses perked up as Zach's car came down the narrow road leading to the Uley Home. He opened the front door to greet the couple as Emily made her way into the living room. Zach was not one to feel extremely nervous or anxious, but being around Allie's parents conjured the emotions out of him. While the tension had ceased between all of them, there were still issues to work out. He smiled politely at Emily and Sam as Allie led him into the house by the hand.

"Hey stranger, I didn't think I would see you today after you skipped out so fast this morning," said Sam and Allie tightly hugged her father.

"Sorry, daddy, I had to go to the comic book store, but we came back because we have something to ask you." Sam's eyes widened and Zach could hear Emily's heart speed up.

"Already? I know you two love each other, but marriage, already," asked Sam and Zach smiled at the deep shade of red Allie's cheeks turned.

"No daddy, not that, this is about Christmas. The Cullens would like to know if you can join us on the island for the party," she explained.

"My parents think it would be a good way for everyone to get to know each other even better and talk since things are different now. You are no longer just an alpha to meet me, Sam. You are the father of the woman I love. It would mean a lot if you could come celebrate with us," informed Zach. Sam glanced over at his wife and could tell by her smile what her answer was.

"Yes, we would both like that very much. Thank you for inviting us," said Sam as he shook hands with Zach. Emily happily hugged her daughter, which made Allie giggle.

"This way we get to spend the holidays together, mom. It is going to be great," promised Allie.

"How exactly is everyone getting to the island," asked Emily and Zach smiled slyly.

"Oh we already have that taken care of. Just meet us at the house by ten tomorrow morning and we will make sure you make it there," answered Zach.

"Sounds great, see you then," said Sam and Zach cleared his throat.

"Um, before we leave, I wanted to ask about Drew. How is he doing? I have seen the rest of the pack a lot lately, but Drew and Colt haven't been around at all. Is he okay," asked Zach and Sam smiled sympathetically at him.

"I wish I could say that he was, but he is taking this pretty hard. I am doing my best to not push the issue with him. It is my fault all of this happened. Hopefully it doesn't change him too much."

"I would like to go see him, but I wanted your advice. I understand if he hates me, but I was hoping to at least talk with him about it," said Zach, but Allie shook her head emphatically.

"Zach, no, I have seen Drew when he is upset and I don't want you anywhere around him when he is like that," pleaded Allie. Zach kissed her forehead.

"He can't hurt me. I promise if I feel like I am doing more harm than good, I will leave," comforted Zach and Allie hesitantly nodded in agreement.

"He should be at home right now," stated Sam.

"Good, at least I don't have to track him down. I will be back in a bit, my love," said Zach and she hugged him one last time before watching him leave. Zach could feel his anxiety rising as he got into the car and headed farther down the road to where Drew lived. The drive ended too quickly for Zach and he was surprised to find Drew shoveling snow from the driveway when he arrived. Drew smirked bitterly as Zach approached the yard.

"I don't have time for this right now. Since you Cullens have my brother preoccupied, I am stuck picking up the slack and doing his work at home."

"I could help," offered Zach, but Drew shook his head.

"I don't need anything from you."

"Not even an apology," questioned Zach and Drew threw the shovel down.

"For what, pretending to be my friend to get close to Allie or just stealing her in general? You Cullens are supposed to have a high moral code. Where does cheating fall?"

"We never cheated. It wasn't like that."

"So you weren't sneaking around behind my back while she was still with me?" Zach looked down and Drew smirked.

"That's what I thought."

"Look, it happened so fast. You are a wolf, think of it like imprinting, but we never crossed a line. I even told her we couldn't hang out more until she decided what she wanted."

"She chose that pretty fast, didn't she?"

"The moment I saw her, I knew. I knew that I loved her, but also that it would cause a rift between us and that terrified me. I never wanted for it to happen this way. I never meant to betray you and I am sorry that you feel like I did."

"You have no clue how I feel. I lost the love of my life and you are the reason."

"She isn't the love of your life," argued Zach and Drew crossed his arms as he glared at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't get to decide that for me!"

"If she was the love of your life, you would have imprinted. It is as simple as that. Humans might be able to use that excuse to hate someone for being with the person they care about, but you can't, Drew. You have a genetic mechanism in your blood that gives that all away. You didn't imprint on Allie because you were never supposed to. She always belonged with me."

"Yea, ask Jake, Leah, and your cousin about that theory of yours. Look, I don't expect for you to get it. I have work to do so get off my property," said Drew as he picked the shovel back up. Zach gritted his teeth as Drew walked away.

"What is her favorite color," called Zach and Drew turned to look back at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Her favorite color, what is it?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It is purple because when she was a baby, her favorite blanket was purple. Her favorite book…well I guess that is kind of a trick question because she doesn't read a lot of conventional novels. She loves the Ultra Star comic books. She loves lasagna. She buys popcorn after a movie if she isn't in the mood before. She….."

"I get it. You know her better than I do, but you also have an unfair advantage. You have spent more time with her. That's your fault, not mine."

"I just think you are in love with the idea of being with Allie, not with Allie, and there is a huge difference, Drew. I didn't come here to make things worse for you though. I just came to invite you to the island for the party. The entire pack will be there, including Sam. You and Colt are the only two that won't."

"Well, Colt knows about loyalty. One thing this has taught me is who my real friends are. I tried to be your friend, Zach. I really wanted us to be close, but you ruined that. I will never forgive you, so stop trying."

"I hope for both our sakes that isn't true because I do think of you as a friend. I am so sorry you had to get hurt in all of this, but I will never apologize for loving her. That is one thing I will never do."

"Neither will I, so I guess we are at an impasse."

"Well, if you change your mind, you can call my Aunt Alice. She will get you there. I really hope you make that call, Drew. Whether you believe me or not, the only thing I came searching for was your friendship and I am sorry if I lost that along the way to Allie. Merry Christmas," said Zach before leaving and Drew clenched his jaw in frustration as Zach drove away. He plopped down on the porch and Jared made his way outside to sit down beside him. He handed his son a mug and Drew stared into it absentmindedly.

"Your mom added extra marshmallows. She thought that would cheer up. I tried to tell her extra marshmallows wouldn't cure this," admitted Jared and Drew sighed.

"I'm not a kid anymore, dad. You can't just make me hot chocolate and expect all my problems to go away."

"Drew, I am so sorry that you got your heart broken. I can't imagine how that feels because I got lucky. Your mother was in love with me before I was smart enough to realize it. I was just lucky enough to imprint on her. It was so simple and I wish all of this could be simple for you."

"Dad, it is simple. I belong with Allie. Why can't she see that?"

"Because it isn't true," confessed Jared and Drew's head darted up to glare at his father, the pain and hurt was evident in his eyes.

"How can you even say that to me?"

"You didn't imprint."

"Zach got in the way and messed it all up. It is what they do! These Cullens come in here and turn our worlds upside down and for what? So they can have a place to hang out for a while?"

"You are upset right now and the wolf gene isn't helping anything, but let me try to clear this up for you as best as I can. Even if you took Zach out of the equation, it would have never worked. If I knew Sam's plan was to use you to monitor Allie, I wouldn't have allowed you to date her because all he did was set you two up for failure. You know Allison would never be with someone that was conspiring with her father. She is too strong-headed for that. The moment she found out, you lost her."

"I don't believe that," grumbled Drew and Kim sighed as she joined them on the porch. She began to stroke her son's hair as she sat beside him.

"It is the truth, sweetheart. A relationship cannot be built on lies. I know how much you wanted to be with Allie and I was so happy when you told us about the two of you, but deep down, I was afraid because you didn't imprint on her. If she didn't hurt you, you would hurt her when you found your imprint."

"I would have never left Allie," argued Drew and Jared shook his head.

"It wouldn't have been your choice to make. That choice would have belonged with your imprint, not you."

"You don't even know if I will imprint, dad. It isn't foolproof."

"It is in your genes. You are a product of imprinting and I believe that is why you will imprint someday," informed Jared and Kim nodded in agreement.

"We know you are angry and that is fueling all of your resentment, but don't let it beat you, Drew. I love you so much and you have such a big heart. The right woman is going to come along and see that, but only if you let go of all this hate. This isn't you, sweetheart, and you know it," said Kim. Drew let out a shaky breath and stood up.

"I need to go think," he stated before phasing into wolf form and running into the forest. Kim placed her face in her hands in dismay and Jared kissed the top of her head.

"He just needs time," assured Jared and Kim rested her head on his shoulder in defeat.

The Cullen House was full of boisterous boys, video games, and laughter well past midnight. Claire was the first to call her sons home and Tommy and Owen begrudgingly finished the last game, so they could go get some sleep. The rest of the pack followed them out, leaving only Josh behind. Zach clapped his best friend on the back as he walked him out of the house.

"My mom is making me come home so I can pack. I will be back in the morning," said Josh and Zach nodded.

"Okay, see you then. Look J, before you go, I just want you to know that you are my best friend and I am really lucky to have a best bro like you." Josh frowned.

"Um, yea, of course you are, but what's up with the cheesiness? I am leaving for the night, Z, not forever."

"After talking with Drew and hearing about how Allie's parents feel neglected because she isn't around as much, it just got me to thinking about you and how much has changed since I met Allie. I know I spend a lot of time with her, but I never want us to change or for you to feel neglected."

"Z, I will admit that at first I was worried that I wouldn't be a big part of your life anymore because you found your mate, but that went away really fast and you know why? It went away because I remembered that you and I are best bros and we are always going to be best bros. After all, I have that Asa lady to thank for sealing the deal for me. I am in that future she showed you, right?"

"Definitely," said Zach with a dimpled grin.

"See, there you have it. You are stuck with me and all this alphaness. I have no doubt about it," assured Josh and they chuckled as they did their secret handshake.

"Thanks, J, I needed that."

"Glad to help, but now I have to go pack. I still haven't decided on my outfits yet. You know I have to look good for all the ladies that will be at the party."

"I am surprised you haven't called Aunt Alice to come help you," teased Zach and Josh smirked as he climbed into his truck.

"No need for that. She already sent me her recommendations. With Zach McCarty Cullen off the market, the ladies are going to need my attention. I live such a hard life," teased Josh and Zach laughed as his friend started his truck. Zach waved goodbye to him as Josh barreled down the driveway with his music blaring. Allie shivered as she walked onto the porch in her pajamas and he sped over to her. She giggled at how quickly he appeared in front of her and slipped her hand into his.

"Everything okay, you were kind of quiet when we were playing the game tonight? Usually you would ham it up when we beat the pack like that."

"Yea, I just had some stuff on my mind, but I am dealing." She ran her hands through his hair and gazed lovingly into his eyes. She frowned when she noticed the color.

"You need to hunt. I can tell. You aren't the only one that can sense things about their mate," she warned and he chuckled.

"I will go tonight after you fall asleep," he assured as he stared at the ground, but she tilted his chin back up.

"Hey, listen to me, you cannot control everything, Zach. You apologized to Drew and tried to make amends. That is all you can do. Now it is up to him. We are about to share an amazing holiday together with our families and I refuse to let Drew or anyone else ruin that for us, okay? Just be here with me, right here," she said as she placed his hand on her heart. He smiled as it fluttered beneath his touch.

"I love you so much," he said as he nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

"I love you too. Now, come get in bed with me and tell me all about the infamous early life of Jacob Black."

"Oh, where to start," he chuckled and she laughed as he scooped her up and ran up to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Early the next morning as dawn approached, Melodic humming caught Zach's ear as he returned from his hunt in the forest. The sound was all too familiar for him and he headed to the garage where his mother and father were tinkering with his car. Emmett waved him over as Zach entered.

"Come check out your new tires, baby boy. Your mom was just finishing up," said Emmett as Rosalie beamed at their son.

"I ordered them when Jake and Leah ordered Josh's. What do you think," asked Rosalie and Zach swooped her up in his arms for a big embrace. He twirled her around before placing her back on her feet and she giggled at his excitement.

"Thank you, mom, I love them," he chuckled as he kneeled down to get a better look. Emmett ruffled his son's hair.

"We figured they would come in handy since you still want to drive to the dock tomorrow. Now that your car is finished, time to focus on the jeep. Babe, you want to help," asked Emmett as he made his way farther into the garage and she winked at him.

"Be there in a minute," she called after him. A permanent smile was on her face as she watched her son observe her handy work on his car. He let out a low whistle as his hands traced over the newest features of the chrome wheels.

"You customized them with the family crest," asked Zach in disbelief and she nodded in delight.

"Only the best for my son and I figured it would be a great signature for all of our cars," she explained.

"Thanks, these are really great, mom. You have outdone yourself once again," he commended. Rosalie beamed with pride at the compliment. She sighed in relief when she noticed his eyes were back to their usual golden brown.

"You had a good hunt. I was worried you wouldn't get a chance to go before we left," admitted Rosalie and Zach kissed her cheek.

"I know you were concerned about my lack of hunting lately and so was Allie. You two are more alike than you think and the last thing I wanted was to be scolded over something as easy as elk."

"It is nice to know that she looks out for you even as a human. Are you all packed for the trip?"

"Pretty much, I am just worried about a few last minute things. No big deal."

"Last minute things like Allie's gift," said Rosalie with a knowing glance in his direction and he groaned.

"It was more difficult than I thought it would be and Aunt Alice wasn't helpful. She keeps pestering me about it, but I am trying to be thoughtful. I get that there are more lavish things I could shower her with, but I don't want to overwhelm her and I would if I gave her the gifts that Aunt Alice wanted me to."

"Alice has been known to jump the gun a bit when it comes to these things. She has already seen your wedding with Allie and knows you will be together for eternity, so she is thinking about what mates would give each other, not a new couple just finding love."

"Exactly and trust me, I want to give Allie that car. The titanium build alone is enough to make any car aficionado like myself intrigued, but I don't want to overdo it. What if she hates her gift?" He relaxed under her touch and closed his eyes as she soothingly stroked his hair.

"This is really stressing you out, isn't it?"

"Yea, it is our first Christmas together and I want it to be perfect."

"Perfection is overrated, baby boy. Take it from someone that obsessed with that notion in the past. Relax because she will love it if it is from the heart. She is going to love your gift."

"Wait, how did you…Aunt Alice," he chuckled as he shook his head and she winked at him.

"She told me when she called. Don't overthink this. She is going to love it. I promise."

"Thanks, mom, you are the best. I love you." She kissed his cheek and gave him a warm embrace.

"I love you too. Now, go finish packing before she wakes up. It is almost seven and you need to go wash up from the hunt too."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a dimpled grin before racing upstairs to shower and Rosalie could not help but to smile. Emmett made his way back over to her and wrapped her in his strong arms.

"Ready to have to share him for the first time during the holidays? With Allie joining us, he is going to be more preoccupied," teased Emmett and Rosalie scoffed.

"Let's face it, our baby boy has always been the life of the party and demands everyone's attention. I have shared him plenty of times, but he always manages to make time for us. I love him so much for that."

"We raised him right, didn't we?" Rosalie smiled serenely.

"Yes we did," she boasted and Emmett chuckled before pulling his mate in for a kiss.

Zach finished drying his hair with a towel as he stealthily crept into his bedroom where Allie was sleeping. He could hear her heartbeat picking up as she began to stir in bed and he sat down beside her. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile crept onto her lips.

"Morning," he whispered and her eyes greedily drank him in as she sat up in bed.

"Great morning, what have I done to deserve such a gorgeous sight," she questioned and he frowned in confusion as she continued to gawk at him. He glanced down at his appearance and burst with laughter when he realized he was still shirtless.

"Sorry, I had to shower after my hunt. Let me grab a shirt," he said, but she quickly shook her head.

"I am not complaining," she assured as one of her fingers traced the outline of his bicep. He leaned in closer to her, allowing her hand to slide over his chest. A low moan escaped from his lips at the warmth of her touch and her hand rested on the back of his neck to bring him closer to her. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, followed by another, until Allie could no longer resist. Zach was surprised by the way she crawled onto his lap and captured kissed him with such fervor and desire. He refused to let his hands roam over her body, afraid it would tempt him too much, and was more than happy to appease her by letting her take control. Her lips trailed to his neck and he hissed in pleasure, but soon groaned as the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the door filled his ears. Allie yelped in surprise and hid her face in Zach's chest as Josh burst into the room with a knowing smile. The daggers Zach was throwing at his friend with his eyes made Josh chuckle as he plopped down on the bed with a loud thud.

"Morning, love birds, whatcha doing in here," Josh sang and Zach threw a pillow at him as Allie crawled off her mate's lap.

"J, seriously, do you ever knock," growled Zach, but Josh waved him off.

"Don't worry, you can thank me later," assured Josh. Allie and Zach both scoffed at him.

"Thank you for what, ruining one of the few moments of peace we actually get in this house," muttered Zach and Josh smiled smugly at them as he placed his hands behind his head on the pillow.

"Hey, if you two want the gathering family members downstairs to hear your few moments of peace, that's on you. I just thought you were more discreet than that." Zach's eyes widened in realization and Allie crawled back under the blankets to hide in embarrassment.

"When did you get here," asked Zach and Josh sighed dramatically as he scanned over his fingernails.

"Do you mean when did I get here with my parents and when did Seth and Kaya return from the cottage? Oh and of course your grandparents and parents and don't forget Evan. He rode with us. Yea, everyone is in the kitchen….downstairs….a couple of floors beneath your room….with super hearing," said Josh in a voice so sing song that Zach wanted to strangle him due to the pure smugness.

"Oh my God, I can never face your family again," croaked Allie as Josh snickered. Zach pulled the blankets away from her face and smiled reassuringly at her.

"It is fine."

"It is not fine, Zach. I am mortified right now," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. Zach quickly shook his head and hugged her.

"Hey, it isn't a big deal. I promise. In this house, everyone can hear everything. We try to be discreet, but it is almost impossible to get real privacy. Tell her, J," pleaded Zach and Josh sighed when he saw Allie's tears.

"He is right. You don't have to cry, Al. I was just teasing. Trust us, we have heard things that no one should ever hear, especially from our parents. Can you imagine being able to hear your parents' thoughts about one another?"

"Wait, you can hear their thoughts," questioned Allie and Josh groaned.

"All the time when we phase, they can't control it and I can't either. If we all phase together, we hear each other. It is disturbing to say the least." Allie looked at Zach for confirmation and he nodded.

"My parents use code words like 'hunt' when they need their alone time and for the most part they are good about going far away so I don't hear them, but we all hear each other from time to time. Please don't cry over this. It is nothing. Isn't it, Josh," said Zach as he glared at his friend. Josh chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing. I mean it isn't every day we get to hear from you two. Honestly, it is about time. I know my boy here has restraint, but no one is a saint. I mean I….." Before Josh could finish, Zach pushed him off the bed with his force field. Tears formed in Allie's eyes, but this time from laughter. Zach's booming laugh mixed with hers as they watched Josh make a show of standing up and dusting himself off.

"That was just unnecessary," said Josh as he jutted his chin out in defiance. Zach rolled his eyes.

"Get out. We will be down in a bit," said Zach.

"Just last night, you were being all cheesy and vowing to be my best bro forever. Now you are kicking me out? That hurts, Z. It really hurts."

"Out," bellowed Zach and Josh feigned a hurt expression.

"Fine and by the way, you're welcome," said Josh with a smug smile. Allie glared at the boy as he moseyed out of the room, whistling all the while. Zach noticed her look and smiled mischievously.

"You want to get him back, don't you," he asked with a knowing smile and she smirked.

"So badly, will you help?"

"For you, anything, my love." With those few words, Allie darted from the room and jumped on Josh's back before he could turn the corner. He yelped as Zach used his force field to bring him down and Allie started tousling his hair.

"Stop it! We have been over this," shrieked Josh as Allie continued to mess up his hair and Zach held his arms down.

"Are you done making fun of us," challenged Allie as she stopped and Josh thought for a moment.

"You mean for the whole day or just for the morning? I can promise you the morning, but that's the most restraint I've got."

"Fine, then no comments until noon," declared Allie, but Josh guffawed.

"Noon, are you serious? That's more than four hours of no comments. Do you know how long that is for me," wailed Josh.

"He has a point, babe. That's like twenty eight hours in dog years," agreed Zach.

"Shut up, Z," laughed Josh and Allie huffed.

"Fine, can you at least not make fun of the fact that I love your best friend until we leave for the island," she bargained and Josh slowly nodded as he thought about it.

"That's about two hours. I can survive two hours. You got a deal, Al."

"Promise," she asked and he winked at her as they shook hands. Zach and Allie let him up and Josh sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You two are lucky I have time to fix it because this will just not do," grumbled Josh before disappearing into Zach's bathroom. Allie suddenly groaned.

"He is going to be in there forever now. Great, how I am supposed to get ready? He takes longer in the bathroom than I do." Zach smiled adoringly at her.

"That's because you are so beautiful, you don't need the time. You can use the bathroom down the hall if you want or I could always kick him out."

"Don't worry, I got this. At least he won't bother us until noon."

"Yea, I don't think he caught that. You really are a genius, you know that?"

"We leave for the island at ten, but they will get there before we do. You said it takes about two hours, right?"

"With the way I drive, you know it," chuckled Zach.

"Good, then we will arrive around noon," she giggled, gave him a quick kiss, and stood up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just kick him out? You know I will."

"Oh I know, but I like messing with him. He is the little brother I never had." Zach watched in amusement as Allie began banging on the bathroom door and demanding for Josh to switch bathrooms with her.

"Jeez Allie, leave me alone!"

"No, move, all my stuff is in there!"

"I have stuff in here too. You aren't the only one with stuff in here. My stuff was here before your stuff even knew it could be in here!" Zach shook his head in amusement as he strolled downstairs and left the two of them to their bickering. He chuckled when he heard Josh finally concede and let Allie in the bathroom. However, his laughter faded as he entered the kitchen to see his parents, grandparents, Seth, Kaya, Jacob, Leah, and Evan. His parents and grandparents were pretending to discuss the vacation as if they were oblivious to what transpired upstairs. Seth waggled his eyebrows suggestively at him and gave him a wink of encouragement, which made Zach roll his eyes. Kaya simply smiled and sipped her orange juice, while Jacob, Leah, and Evan focused on eating breakfast.

"Morning," said Zach as he awkwardly walked in. Esme kissed his cheek and giggled before she exited the kitchen and Carlisle clapped him on the back, a glint of amusement evident in his golden brown eyes. Emmett was beaming with pride as Zach walked over to him and Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose as her mate began to buzz with excitement.

"Come on, angel, just let me have this moment. Just one," begged Emmett and she groaned in defeat.

"If you must," she conceded. Zach tried not to laugh as his father picked him up into a crushing bear hug before ruffling his curly hair.

"That's my boy," bellowed Emmett. The others snickered at the outburst as Rosalie recited sonnets in her head to block out the whooping and hollering of her mate.

"I am glad you two are going slow, but there is nothing wrong with a little….."

"Emmett," shouted Rosalie and Emmett groaned.

"Fine, fine, moving on, nothing to see here. I need to finish packing anyways," he mumbled, but he could not hide his smile completely as he darted upstairs. Zach awkwardly cleared his throat as he stood in front of his mother. Leah, Jacob, Seth, and Kaya watched as they waited for Rosalie to respond, but Evan was too interested in eating to care.

"Mom, I am so sorry you had to hear….."

"It is fine. I am fine. Everything is fine. We are fine," claimed Rosalie and Zach eyed her carefully.

"Are we really because you just said 'fine' four times?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be fine," she said as she grabbed a knife and started chopping an onion as fast as she could. Leah smirked as she moseyed over to them.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because your son and his mate were upstairs….." Before Leah could finish, Rosalie held the knife up and gave her a murderous glare. Leah patted Zach on the shoulder.

"Nope, definitely not fine," whispered Leah to Zach and he nodded in agreement as Leah sat back down at the table.

"Mom, we need to talk about this. Can we please talk, maybe go for a walk," suggested Zach and Rosalie gave a curt nod. She followed him out the back door and they walked in silence until they were out of hearing distance from the others.

"Mom…."

"Zach, it is okay. I mean it. She is your mate and you love her. You did nothing wrong and I don't want you to think that you did."

"I know I didn't. I just wish you didn't hear it," confessed Zach and she smirked.

"You and me both, but it happened and the reason I freaked out is because with each step that you take in your relationship with her, I have to accept that is a step you take away from me." Zach frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand that correlation."

"That isn't the first time I have heard you two kiss. It just made me think about the future and how much you are growing up. Someday you are going to be married and you are going to want to make choices for you and Allie as a couple that may not be the choices you would make as a son to me."

"Still confused, you may need to spell this one out for me." Rosalie giggled.

"Son, I guess I am just realizing that while I have to hear awkward noises from you and Allie right now because we live together, that could change and I wasn't prepared to think about that yet," confessed Rosalie.

"Wait, you think that once Allie and I get married, we are going to move far away from you and I won't be your baby boy anymore?" Rosalie cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"I know that you love this family and enjoy being around, but I understand that one day you are going to want your privacy."

"Sure, I will and when that day comes, Allie and I will go on vacation just like you and dad do. We will go for hunts or take trips to Paris like Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. We'll need a cottage on the island. Aunt Alice and grandma already said they found the perfect spot so…"

"You already talked to them about this? You have decided you want to live close to us?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? This is my family and Allie knows that. One of the reasons she is excited about seeing the island is because I told her it is a place where we can live together someday." Rosalie was speechless and Zach chuckled at her stunned expression.

"Mom, did you really think I would move away from the family because I found my mate?"

"Not right away, but eventually I knew it would be a possibility."

"Look, we are a coven and a family and any other word that would describe us being close-knit and never apart for long. It is weird to me that I can't see Uncle Jasper and go hunt with him whenever I want or that Uncle Edward has to call me once a day to check in because he isn't around. I miss Aunt Bella's conversations about classic literature and getting to tease Renesmee and Nahuel. If this is how it feels when our family is away from each other right now, I can't imagine not living with any of you. Yes, once Allie and I decide to become more serious, we are going to want to spend time alone, but never think I can ever be permanently without you. I am a mama's boy just like Seth….well, the best mama's boy because I am your favorite." Rosalie hugged her son tightly and sighed in relief.

"You have no clue how happy I am to hear you say that. Are you sure Allie feels the same way though?"

"Mom, Allie has spent the past month over here every single day. The reason she feels guilty right now about her parents is because she knows she has spent more time with our family than them. This is where she feels like she belongs and if one day that changes, we will deal with it, but she knows my heart is always with my family. Feel better now?" She linked arms with him and happily nodded as they took their time walking back home.

"Yes, much, and thank you for telling me that. I needed to hear it."

"Good, now, since it is just you and me, you can finally tell me the truth as well."

"About what?"

"About being your favorite of course, I promise I won't tell Seth. Okay, that's a lie. I am totally going to tell Seth." Rosalie's tinkling laughter flitted around them and she kissed his cheek.

"You are my favorite….vampire son." Zach guffawed.

"That is a total copout and you know it. Aw come on, mom. Just admit it, I am your favorite. Seth has to sleep too much and is constantly eating cookies. He is too high maintenance." Rosalie giggled at his exasperation and winked at him as he continued to explain why he was much cooler than his older brother.

By the time Allie finished getting ready and ate breakfast, the rest of the pack had arrived and the house was full of excitement over the trip to the island. The boys were in the front yard teasing and joking with each other while the rest of the family put their luggage on the porch. Allie jogged upstairs to grab her suitcase, but Zach appeared and grabbed it before she could.

"Sorry, the guys were teasing me. Josh told them about this morning, which he said technically doesn't break the deal because you weren't around. I got this," informed Zach as he grabbed both of her suitcases.

"I guess it is time to go out there and face your family. I hid up here as long as I could. Thanks for bringing my breakfast up. A girl can get used to you serving her breakfast in bed."

"You should," he whispered against her lips before kissing her. She lingered for one more moment before taking a few steps back and shaking her head.

"Stop distracting me. When you kiss me, things get all fuzzy and I forget where I am. That's what got us in trouble last time."

"It isn't a big deal and by the way, I believe the word you are looking for is dazzle. I dazzle you when I kiss you, but don't worry, you dazzle me back."

"Dazzle, I don't think that's the word."

"Oh really," he chuckled as he stalked toward her. Their eyes locked and her breath hitched as he closed the distance between them again. As soon as their lips met, she melted into him. He smiled and wrapped her securely in his arms as her legs gave out.

"See, dazzled," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you are right. You said I dazzle you too though. How?"

"Vampires have heightened senses and I have always been aware of my surroundings. I can hear every sound from the forest, everyone talking downstairs, I can smell every scent, but when we kiss, all that fades away. All I hear is your heart beating. All I smell is your scent. I am consumed with you."

"You are so beautiful with words. You know that?"

"You are exquisite. Do you know that," he asked with a dimpled grin.

"I love you."

"I love you too. We should get downstairs. Your parents just got here and I can hear their ride to the island. The jet is on the way. You have to see this thing," said Zach excitedly as he picked her up into his arms and darted downstairs. He put her down on the front porch and Allie gulped as Rosalie walked over to. Allie began to fidget nervously.

"Um, Rose, about this morning…."

"This morning, what happened this morning," asked Rosalie with a smile and Allie sighed in relief.

"So you aren't mad," questioned Allie.

"Vampire hearing can be a very inconvenient thing. I am sorry it infringed on your privacy. I know all about that. I may be Zach's mother, but I am also a mate," assured Rosalie and she giggled as Allie hugged her.

"I love you for being so cool about this," admitted Allie and Rosalie was stunned by the words. Allie jogged over to greet her parents as Leah winked at Rosalie.

"She loves you for being so cool. I don't even think Nina liked me," joked Leah and Rosalie smirked.

"That's because you hated Nina. I didn't expect it to happen so fast, but that is certainly not the case with Allie," confessed Rosalie and Leah nodded in agreement. Carlisle walked over to shake Sam's hand in greeting.

"I am so happy you are joining us. We will be leaving for the island in a minute. They were just waiting for everyone to arrive," explained Carlisle.

"They," asked Emily as she looked around and Carlisle pointed up at the sky. Emily, Sam, and Allie all were slack-jawed as one of the Volturi stealth jets materialized in thin air. The sleek, black aircraft landed on the front lawn and the pack could barely contain their excitement.

"This is how you guys travel? Zach, Josh, you have been holding out on us," exclaimed Braden.

"Is it too late to change my Christmas list because I totally want one," laughed Tommy.

"Z and I put it on the list every year, guys. So far, no luck," said Josh and the boys clamored around the jet to get a better look. One of the doors slid open and Lena and Alexander walked out with amused smiles.

"Each time we see you Cullens, the family grows," called Alexander and Carlisle chuckled as they hugged.

"Yes, it seems to do that from time to time," agreed Carlisle. Lena hugged Esme.

"I thought I was busy with all our new guards, but an entire pack? You must have your hands full," said Lena.

"They are always a welcomed change in routine when they come over. How are the guards doing? I hope they will get some time off for the holidays," said Esme.

"You and I both know the vampire world never sleeps, but many of the guards will manage to take off for at least one night. You are so kind to invite them to the party," explained Lena.

"It is the least we can do after all we have been through together," assured Esme. Zach slipped his hand into Allie's and she followed him over to Alexander and Lena.

"Alexander, Lena, I would like for you to meet my mate. This is Allison Uley, but she goes by Allie," introduced Zach and Alexander glanced at Sam and Emily from the corner of his eye.

"Uley, so it is true what we have been told. The alpha's daughter is destined to become a Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you, Allie," said Alexander as he gave her a bow. Lena gently kissed her on each cheek.

"Welcome to the family," added Lena and Allie blushed.

"Thank you, it is nice to meet the two of you. Zach has told me a lot about you," said Allie as Zach wrapped an arm around her.

"I am trying to catch her up on the family history," informed Zach and Alexander chuckled.

"It is quite a history," teased Alexander. Lena noticed the way the pack was staring at her and gave them a curious glance.

"Zach, it seems your friends are intrigued by me," said Lena and Zach motioned for the boys to come over. Josh chuckled at the way the pack ran over to gawk at Lena and Alexander quirked an eyebrow at each of them.

"Careful boys, she is already mated," warned Alexander, which made Zach and Josh laugh.

"Don't worry Alexander, they are more interested in her fighting skills," assured Josh and Alexander laughed as Tommy raised his hand as if he was in school.

"Zach said he saw you take out five vamps at once, is that true," asked Tommy and Lena giggled.

"Yes, I have before but I prefer to not be put in those types of situations," replied Lena.

"Sweet! Okay, what would it take for you to train us," asked Owen excitedly and Lena shook her head in amusement as Carlisle approached.

"How about we discuss this on the way to the island? Alice has us on a schedule and you know she hates to run behind," suggested Carlisle. Alexander watched the way the boys followed behind Lena and marveled at her.

"Should I be concerned," questioned Alexander and Carlisle shook his head.

"They are harmless for the most part. They are probably going to pester her until she shows them a couple of moves though," replied Carlisle.

"Don't worry, Alexander. I will keep them in line," assured Josh as he jogged onto the jet. Everyone, but Allie and Zach started to file on and Allie hugged her parents as Zach put the luggage inside the aircraft.

"You aren't coming with us, are you," asked Emily and Allie shook her head.

"Zach wants to show me his yacht at the dock. That's usually the way he gets to the island, but it won't take us too long. When we get there, I promise we will spend time together. We just want a couple of hours to ourselves. Is that okay? I can come with you if…."

"Allie, go, we will see you in a bit," said Emily and Allie sighed in relief.

"Thanks, mom, love you. Bye dad, love you," she said and kissed both their cheeks before stepping back onto the porch. Zach waved goodbye to everyone as well and stood beside Allie on the porch as they watched the jet hover above the ground. It slowly disappeared into thin air and all that could be heard was a boom as it took off. Allie sighed in relief as she rested her forehead against Zach's chest.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," she whispered as she closed her eyes to revel in the moment.

"Yep, just you and me for the next couple of hours," agreed Zach.

"Do we really have to go so soon? We finally have the house to ourselves," said Allie, but before Zach could respond, his phone rang.

"Alice," they said in unison as he took the phone from his pocket and Allie giggled.

"I don't know how I feel about her spying on us so much," said Allie and Zach chuckled as he answered the phone.

"Yes, Aunt Alice, how can we help you?"

"Don't take that tone with me Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen. You know you love me and Allie will grow to love me. I have seen it. Now get your butts in that car and start driving. I have not seen you for two weeks and that just will not do. You know you miss me too, so don't even try to act annoyed."

"I do miss you, Aunt Alice, and we will see you soon," assured Zach before hanging up and Allie shook her head in amusement.

"Is she always like that," questioned Allie and Zach smirked.

"Constantly, incessantly, and unbelievably so," answered Zach as he opened the garage and the two got ready to head to the island.

Keegan blankly stared at the small device in his hands as his eyes scanned over the same name repeatedly. He let a finger trace the outline of the words before tapping a reply. It was a simple question, but the implications weighed heavy on his heart.

Are you sure?

He waited impatiently as each second that passed felt like hours. The moment he read the next response, his eyes started to throb as they ached for the tears that would not come.

I am sorry to say that I am, Mr. Rossi. You have my deepest condolences.

-LJ

Keegan quickly turned off his phone and tossed it on the bed as grief swelled inside of him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to steady himself. It was a relaxation technique that Zafrina taught him to do when he felt overwhelmed. It usually worked, but he was having trouble focusing as his mate entered their bedroom.

"Marcus and Didyme just called. The jet they sent for us will be here soon, so….what is it," asked Zafrina as she rushed to his side. She could sense his turmoil, but he shook his head.

"I am fine," he asserted, but refused to look her in the eyes.

"Keegan, I know you are not fine. What happened?" The hurt was evident on her face when he turned away from her and grabbed his suitcase.

"Nothing, we should go," he announced as he left the room and she followed. Before she could question him again, Garrett darted over to them and playfully jumped on Keegan's back.

"Come on Keeg, get excited! We are going to the island. You and Ben have to do that fire display for everyone again. That was epic last time. Oh and no cheating when we have the snowball fight. Being able to melt snow before it hits you is an unfair advantage so…." Keegan shrugged him off.

"I am not in the mood for games right now, Garrett," growled Keegan and Garrett frowned when he noticed Keegan's rigid posture.

"What's wrong with you," questioned Garrett as the rest of the family joined them in the living room. Zafrina eyed her mate as he smirked bitterly at them.

"So something has to be wrong with me because I don't feel like being the good little firestarter that dances like a puppet for you?"

"Uh, yea, your fire displays are a tradition now, obviously," said Garrett and Kate gave him a small jolt.

"He is being serious, Garrett," she warned and Eleazar cautiously approached him.

"What is this about," he asked.

"It doesn't concern you. Zafrina, I need to go hunt, are you coming?" Zafrina slowly nodded.

"Sure, but first we need to talk," she said as she reached out to touch him, but he stepped away from her.

"What is it with this family and needing to talk all the time? I want to hunt. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but we just hunted last night, so what is this really about? Keegan, you know you can talk to me about anything. Please just tell me," pleaded Zafrina and he rubbed his eyes in frustration. Eleazar grabbed Zafrina by the shoulder and pulled her a step back as he eyed Keegan.

"Easy, Zafrina, look at his eyes," warned Eleazar and Keegan let out a growl as he glared at Eleazar.

"Get your hands off my mate," he roared and pushed Eleazar's hand off of Zafrina's shoulder.

"Keegan, calm down," demanded Carmen, but Keegan huffed.

"Your mate is the one that is touching mine. Maybe he should calm down," retorted Keegan.

"I am fine. You never have to protect me from, Eleazar. You know that," coaxed Zafrina.

"Something's not right with him. Zafrina, step back," warned Eleazar again, but Zafrina shook her head.

"He is my mate. I will handle this, Eleazar," chided Zafrina. Tanya stepped between Eleazar and Zafrina.

"Everyone, just calm down. What has happened," demanded Tanya and Kate crossed her arms as she observed Keegan's stance.

"He is defensive about something," whispered Kate to Garrett.

"But what," asked Garrett and Keegan let out a frustrated growl.

"I am right here! I can hear you! I am in the same room with you so stop treating me like a child! Can everyone please just get off my back," yelled Keegan.

"You are about to lose control and you know it," argued Eleazar.

"Oh, you would just love that, wouldn't you? You would love to prove that you were right about the firestarter that can't control his power. An abomination, isn't that what I am to you, Eleazar," challenged Keegan and Eleazar's eyes widened.

"I never said that to you, not once," defended Eleazar.

"You said it to your mate. I heard you the night we first met. You never wanted me to even exist, let alone be a part of your family!"

"Keegan, that was a long time ago. That was before any of us even knew you," reminded Carmen. Keegan laughed bitterly.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? You have no clue what it is like to be cursed in this life, to be cursed as a human, you have no clue," roared Keegan as his eyes began to glow. Zafrina pounced on her mate and turned his head toward the fireplace as hot, white fire poured from his eyes.

"Ben, control it," shouted Tanya and Benjamin used all of his ability to contain the fire from spreading from the fireplace. Zafrina focused on her mate and flashed images in his mind to calm him down. Several images of the two of them filled his sight and slowly the fire dissipated from Keegan's eyes. Zafrina looked into her mate's eyes and sighed in relief.

"Keegan….." Before she could say another word, he made it to his feet and stepped away from his mate.

"Stay back. He is right. I am not safe. I need to go."

"Where are you going," cried Zafrina and he winced at the pain in her voice.

"Someplace where I can't hurt you," he informed before racing out of the house. She tried to follow him, but Garrett stopped her.

"Give him a minute to collect himself. Tell us what happened," suggested Garrett.

"That's the problem. I have absolutely no clue. He was fine last night when he hunted and this morning. I went to grab his gift from the garage and when I came back, he was completely different."

"So something must have happened pretty fast to make him respond like that," said Benjamin and Eleazar nodded in agreement.

"Keegan's ability is tied to his emotions, more so than any other being I have ever encountered. It had to be something quite significant to make him respond in such a way," explained Eleazar.

"The jet is here. Should we tell them to leave? We can't go to the island knowing that something is wrong with Keegan," said Carmen, but Zafrina shook her head.

"No, go, I will stay behind with him. Maybe he will be calmer if it is just the two of us."

"I don't think that is a good idea," warned Eleazar.

"I am his mate, Eleazar. Unlike you, I have faith in him. He will be fine," said Zafrina before darting from the house in search of her mate. Eleazar growled in frustration.

"It has nothing to do with faith. When Keegan is out of control…."

"We know, Eleazar, and so does she. Zafrina is just frustrated like we are, which is why we need to make sure we help him," said Kate and Tanya nodded in agreement.

"We should head to the island and speak with the others about it. Maybe Alice knows what is going on," suggested Tanya.

"Why hasn't she called yet," wondered Benjamin. He chuckled when his phone rang and her immediately answered.

"Because Benjamin, I understand the sensitivity of the subject. Look, I know this is not my usual style, but Edward is right. This isn't my story to tell and all I will say is that it is about Keegan's past."

"That's vague," said Tanya as Benjamin put Alice on speaker phone.

"I know, but Keegan is very emotional right now and he values his privacy. If I betray his privacy, he may never fully trust me again. Just know that I am keeping an eye on things. He is not in danger and neither are you. You should come to the island now. He will be here when he is ready and at least he has Zafrina."

"Are you sure that is the best way to proceed? He is our family. We want him to know we support him," said Tanya.

"The best way to support Keegan in a time like this is to give him space. Trust me, he will come to you when he needs you," advised Alice and Tanya reluctantly nodded.

"We should get going then. Alice, we will see you soon." Alice's squeal of delight made them all shake their heads in amusement.

"I know you can't see it now, but this is going to be a great holiday," she announced before hanging up. Garrett glanced warily at his mate.

"I know not to bet against her, but I am really worried about Keegan," confessed Garrett and Kate kissed him.

"Me too," agreed Kate as they gathered their luggage. They went outside where the stealth jet was waiting for them and boarded with Keegan on everyone's mind.

Bella smiled serenely as she watched the way her daughter and mother interacted as they talked to each other on the flat screen in Bella and Edward's cottage. Renesmee gave a twirl and Renee's laughter echoed from the screen mounted above the fireplace.

"It is a beautiful dress and very fitting for my beautiful granddaughter. You will be the talk of the party," bragged Renee.

"Thanks grandma, I wish you could be here," said Renesmee and Renee blew her a kiss.

"I know, sweetheart, but I wouldn't want to cramp your style by being the only human there."

"There will be plenty of humans here, including Zach's mate."

"Oh, that cutie pie has a mate? That's vampire talk for girlfriend, right?" Renesmee giggled.

"Kind of, but mates are far more serious. She will eventually be his wife. When vampires mate, they mate forever because mates are destined, just like I was destined for Nahuel."

"That's why I could never be a vampire. I have way too much energy to be tied down to one man for eternity. Is she cute? That boy is so handsome. He deserves a mate that can measure up!"

"Yes, grandma, Allie is very pretty. You know, you could always change your mind. Connell is just a phone call away if you want to visit the island."

"Thanks for the invitation, but I assure you I have plans this Christmas." Bella quirked an eyebrow at her mother as she sat down beside Renesmee on the couch.

"What's his name and how long have you known him," questioned Bella.

"Oh Bella, you would love him. His name is Derrick and I have never met a man like him."

"She is seventy four years old and has never met a man like him, I find that hard to believe," whispered Bella and Renesmee shushed her mother.

"What was that, dear," asked Renee and Bella waved her off.

"Nothing mom, I am sure he is wonderful. Have fun in France. We will call you again on Christmas," informed Bella and Renee blew them each kisses.

"Love you both," said Renee before ending the call and Bella groaned as the screen went black.

"You would think at her age, she would have settled down," whined Bella and Renesmee giggled at her mother's complaint.

"Grandma Renee doesn't seem like the type to settle down."

"Your Grandpa Charlie and Phil were the only two men that came close," said Bella as Edward and Nahuel entered the cottage.

"We're back. The jet will be here soon, so we dropped Charlie and Sue off at the main house. He complained the whole boat ride about being on water. I think he is done with cruises for a bit," chuckled Edward. Nahuel embraced his mate and kissed her.

"Yes, it was a long boat ride back to the island. I don't think Charlie will do an Alaskan Cruise again for a bit," added Nahuel and Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"I told him that warmer climates would be better this time of the year. He never listens to me," giggled Renesmee. Alice happily skipped into the cottage with Jasper right behind her. She clapped happily.

"They're here! The first jet has arrived and the Denalis will be here soon. Oh and Zach and Allie will arrive thirteen minutes after noon. She is going to be hungry so I better save her some lunch. The pack can really put it away. Those boys are just…"

"Alice, we have talked about this. I know there is a lot going on right now, but you have to breathe. If not for your sake, then for mine because your thoughts are going to send me into overload," chided Edward. Jasper sent a wave of calm over his mate and wrapped her in his arms.

"Nothing wrong with being excited darlin', but relax. Everything is being handled," comforted Jasper and Alice nodded as she melted into his embrace.

"Right, everything is going great. The party is set for tomorrow night. Esme has agreed to help me with the food tonight. Everyone is on their way. Keegan will be back to being Keegan soon enough. All is well," said Alice calmly and Jasper kissed the top of her head. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard the jet touch down and Alice squealed with delight.

"They're here," she cheered loudly and ran out of the cottage. Jasper shrugged with a smile.

"I tried," he offered and Edward sighed.

"Well, at least she has other people to rant to now. She may not admit it, but she missed them all a lot," informed Edward as he, Bella, Jasper, Renesmee, and Nahuel made their way to the spacious front lawn of the main house where the jet landed. Renesmee hugged Charlie and Sue as they waited to greet the others from the jet.

"Grandpa, I missed you," said Renesmee and Charlie kissed her cheek.

"We missed you too. I brought you back a book I thought you might like," said Charlie as he sifted through his suitcase. Renesmee kissed his cheek in thanks. Seth jogged over to greet his mother and Kaya hugged her as well. Bella laughed as Rosalie tried to peel Alice off her, but their sister refused to relinquish her embrace. She pounced the moment Rosalie stepped onto the island.

"Oh I missed you so much, Rose! Stop trying to ruin the moment. You know you missed me too," declared Alice and Bella winked at her mate.

"What was that about her not admitting that she missed them," she teased and Edward couldn't help but smile as Esme glided over to them. She gave them each a hug and kiss.

"The house in Forks is special to me, but this is home now. I have missed all of you," admitted Esme and Jasper winked at her.

"Mom, it has only been a few weeks," reminded Jasper, but she simply scoffed.

"Too long if you ask me," replied Esme. She laughed as Alice jumped into her arms for another hug and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Mama's girl," he grumbled and dodged Alice's hand before she could flick his ear.

"Stop trying to ruin my moments. You are worse than Rosalie," shouted Alice and Esme gave them each a look.

"Have you two been bickering lately," she questioned and Jasper, Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel each nodded without hesitation.

"Yes," they said in unison and Edward huffed.

"We haven't been that bad," he defended and Esme kissed his cheek sweetly, which made him smile crookedly at her.

"Oh I am sure you haven't been, sweetie. Will you help me tonight with the food," asked Esme and Edward nodded as he hugged his mother.

"Of course I will," he assured.

"We both will, mom," added Bella and Esme sighed happily as she pulled Bella into their hug.

"All my family in one place again, just the way it should be," said Esme. Alice nodded happily and turned her attention to the pack.

"Alright boys, time for you to pick your rooms. Alexander and Lena, your room is on the first floor down the hall from Sam and Emily's. Charlie and Sue, you will stay in Bella and Edward's cottage. We figured you could have a bit more peace and quiet that way. Josh, will you please show the pack the guest rooms and give them the tour? I need to deal with some Denali issues," informed Alice as she pulled out her phone. Carlisle, Esme, Alexander, and Lena looked at her with concern evident in their eyes.

"Denali issues," questioned Carlisle.

"Is everything alright," asked Esme.

"If we need to send guards, we can," assured Alexander, but Alice waved him off.

"It will be fine. I just need to make a few calls to help things along," she explained as she dialed. Carlisle and Esme looked at Edward and he shrugged sheepishly.

"It is a long story, but it will work out. Keegan is just dealing with something we all had to at some point. We will explain more once he is ready to open up," explained Edward. Alice rolled her eyes as Connell answered.

"Aw, wee one, I was expecting to hear from you soon. Who do you need me to pick up this time, a human, wolf, just an errand you need me to run as if I am your personal chauffer?"

"Drop the attitude, mister. This is a bit more serious than usual. I know you didn't plan on seeing us until tomorrow, but I need you." Alice hung up the phone and smiled at Connell as he blinked in with Tia.

"At your service, wee one," he said and Alice beamed at him.

Zafrina found Keegan sitting in a massive glacier and staring up at the dark sky. She sat down beside him and scooted close to him to rest her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence and watched the Northern Lights dance above them in a sea of colors as the snow powdered the ground around them. Keegan was as still as a statue and she gently intertwined their fingers, which made him respond for the first time since she arrived.

"You shouldn't be here," he mumbled as he turned to face her.

"Where else would I be?"

"Did the others leave?"

"Yes, they wanted to stay, but I told them to go."

"You should have gone with them. Eleazar is right. I am dangerous right now."

"Eleazar is concerned about you. We all are. Keegan, what changed? What has happened? Please talk to me. All I want to do is help. You know that." Keegan rubbed his eyes and slowly nodded.

"I can feel it now. I couldn't when I was younger, but I can feel my eyes get tense when it is about to happen."

"When what happens?"

"When I lose control, my eyes start to throb, like they are ready to light up. That's new."

"Your powers mature with you, just like mine did. That is one of two reasons I know that you would never hurt me. You have more control over your power than you think. When you were a newborn, it was hard to control because it was just like any other urge. Now, it is different."

"I still lost control in the house."

"Yes, for a moment and only a moment, you lost control. Give yourself some credit. That is the first time that has ever happened and even then, you managed to regain control."

"What's the other reason? You said there are two reasons you know I would never hurt you."

"That one is the simplest. I am your mate and I have no doubt in my mind that you could never do that. Now, will you tell me what is going on?" Keegan took in a shaky breath and pulled out his phone. She looked at him curiously as he scrolled through his messages and showed one to her. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"I told Logan to keep track of my brother and call me if he was ever in any trouble," confessed Keegan.

"Jenks, the lawyer that helped the Cullens with the paperwork for Charlie, Sue, and Zach?"

"Yes, when I found out about all the resources he had, I called him and had him find my brother. He is really good at what he does and he found him the same day. He was in really bad shape. I don't know why I ever thought he would stay away from the drugs long enough to turn his life around, but a part of me always hoped he would."

"You have never mentioned your brother by name. You barely mention him at all. I figured you had your reasons and I didn't want to push you."

"Connor, he was ten years older than me. That's why we were never close. The age gap was too much and he was already out of the house and doing his own thing when our parents died in the car accident. I was only sixteen, but I knew Connor couldn't take care of me. He couldn't even take care of himself. He started doing drugs in high school and it got worse after my parents were gone. Logan found him in rehab. I told him to give him whatever he needed and paid for him to be transferred to a better facility."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I never even went to go see him. We were never close, but he was family. I was given a second chance and I wanted him to have one too."

"You keep talking about him in the past tense. That's what happened. He is gone, isn't he?" Keegan slowly nodded as he looked up at the sky.

"Logan alerted me. Connor checked himself out of rehab a week ago. They found him dead a few days after that. His estranged wife apparently had him cremated, but never showed up to pick up the ashes. That's the type of love he had in his life, someone who was probably too high to even remember he died," he said through gritted teeth.

"I am so sorry. That is horrible."

"Yea well, I am pretty sure that someone placed a curse on the Rossi Family in another life. I am the last member of it, the lone survivor." Zafrina leaned her forehead against his.

"You are not alone. You have a family, Keegan, and every single member of it loves you."

"Even Eleazar," he questioned and she giggled.

"Yes, even Eleazar. He may not know how to show it all the time, but he cares about you. He wants your safety and is just a worrier. It is what he does best."

"I am sorry I freaked out like that. I just lost control. I don't even know why I said half of the things that I did. I just got the message and it brought up all the pain from the past."

"I can understand that. When Kachiri turned me and Senna, we vowed to create distance from our human families. The three of us were best friends as humans, so we figured we had everything we needed. Once I became a vampire, I never looked back. As the human memories began to fade, it got easier, but then I met the Cullens and was reminded that family can be a wonderful thing. Senna and Kachiri will always be part of my family, but there was always a loneliness that I could not evade. I refused to acknowledge it most of the time, but when I saw you, I became painfully aware of how lonely I had been." He tenderly kissed her lips and smiled.

"You are the only thing that makes me feel like I am not cursed. The way my parents died, my power, all of it made me think that I was never meant to be happy, but then I met you. I love you, Zafrina."

"I love you too. Thank you for telling me."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner about Connor. It is just a story that I knew could never have a happy ending." Suddenly, Connell appeared and Zafrina and Keegan frowned in confusion.

"Connell, what are you doing here," asked Keegan and Connell smiled sympathetically at him.

"I was told you needed a ride to Seattle."

"Seattle, let me guess. Alice told you everything," questioned Keegan.

"Nope, just enough to let me know where to go, so how about it," asked Connell as he held out his hand. Keegan glanced at Zafrina and she stood up.

"It is up to you," assured Zafrina and Keegan nodded as he stood up as well. They took Connell's hand one moment and were in Seattle the next. Keegan was surprised when he saw Logan Jenks standing by the gates of a cemetery. The old gate creaked as it swung back and forth in the wind and leaves swirled around. Logan fixed his fedora as the wind tried to catch it and Keegan noticed the contents in his hands.

"Connell, where exactly did Alice tell you to take us," asked Keegan and Connell smiled at him.

"The wee one said you need to give a family member a proper goodbye. She said this would be a good way to do it. I will be back to take you to the island in a bit," said Connell before blinking out and Zafrina followed Keegan over to the gate where Logan was waiting for them.

"Mr. Rossi, I am sorry to hear about your brother. Mrs. Rossi, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Logan Jenks," said Logan as he held out his gloved hand for her to shake. Zafrina did with an appreciative smile.

"Thank you for all of your help," said Zafrina. Logan held out a black urn and Keegan slowly accepted it.

"This is what your brother's wife had him cremated in. The funeral home said they have not been able to contact her ever since she made the arrangements."

"They didn't have any kids, did they? Connor and his wife, I mean," asked Keegan.

"No sir, they had a common law marriage, but never had any children."

"Thank you for finding him for me, Logan. It means a lot to me," acknowledged Keegan and Logan smiled sympathetically at him.

"If you ever need something again, you have my number. I am always available. I will give you two some privacy." With that, Logan departed and Keegan stared down at the urn in silence. Zafrina slipped her hand into his.

"What do you want to do? We can keep his ashes or scatter them somewhere nice or whatever you want. It is up to you," suggested Zafrina and a small smile crept onto his lips for the first time since he found out the unfortunate news.

"He should be with my mom and dad. They were buried in this cemetery. He should be too, right by them."

"I think that would be nice," agreed Zafrina.

"A proper goodbye," he added and held her hand as they entered the cemetery.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Allie was in awe of the picturesque scenery around her as she drove Zach's yacht to the island. The snow painted the forest and mountains in the distance and Allie giggled as Zach wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"We are almost there. I am sure Aunt Alice will have lunch ready by the time we arrive."

"I am glad we got to spend some time together alone. Are you going to be okay hanging out while I spend time with my parents?"

"Oh I am sure I will find something to do," he chuckled. He pointed to the mass of land in the distance ahead of them and she gasped.

"That's it, it is huge," she exclaimed.

"Wait until you get a closer look. Let me take over, so I can park by the dock."

"What, afraid I will crash?"

"With your human vision, you bet," he teased and she playfully glared at him. Alice was waiting for them by the dock when they arrived and hugged him tightly.

"Welcome back, nephew. Everyone else is here, except for Keegan and Zafrina, but they will be along shortly. Lunch is ready at the main house, but I know you want to show her where she is staying first. Don't be too long. Her parents are going to be hungry soon," rambled Alice and Allie blinked several times to snap out of her daze.

"Information overload," mumbled Allie and Zach kissed her cheek.

"You'll get used to it. Aunt Alice, thank you, we will be up there in a bit," said Zach. Alice gently hugged Allie and beamed with pride.

"Welcome home," she whispered into her ear before darting away and a small smile crept onto Allie's lips.

"Home," she asked as she looked at Zach and he laughed nervously.

"Yea, she is the psychic so she tends to talk as if the future already happened. I know this isn't your home and so does she. Aunt Alice is just a bit intense so….."

"No, Zach, I actually like that she called it that. It lets me know that she already is accepting of me in your life."

"Oh, well good, because she is and even though Aunt Alice can embarrass me from time to time and she probably will embarrass you too, just know that she always means well. This is your home, Allie, and you don't know how happy and relieved I am that you want it to be your home someday." She wrapped her arms around him and sighed happily.

"Zach, when we had to be apart so my dad could calm down and everyone could figure out that it was okay for us to be together, I obsessed about seeing you again. I told myself that we would be together no matter what and that is all that I ever want now. Your family means so much to you and I feel so thankful that they embraced me so openly, especially since I am just a little human."

"You are much more than that to me and always will be. Now, how about I show you my cottage," asked Zach as he scooped her up into his arms and she happily nodded. He blurred away and Allie tucked her head into the crook of his neck. She was used to him running with her in his arms, but could never get used to the way it made her head spin. Her eyes widened when they stopped in front of the modern cottage and he opened the door.

"This is your cottage? It is bigger than my house!" He chuckled at the way she marveled at the cottage.

"My grandma designed and built it. Aunt Alice decorated the interior with my mom. Come see my room," he encouraged as he slipped his hand into hers. She stared in awe of the intricate details. His room was in pristine condition, but the amount of video games, consoles, and electronics showed that he lived there. A large king sized bed was in the far corner of the room and Allie giggled as she nestled into it.

"Why exactly do you have a bed here if you don't sleep? Don't tell me I am not the first girl you have brought over." He guffawed.

"Yea right, the only other person that has been in this bed is Josh…..wait that didn't come out right." Her fits of laughter made him chuckle as well and he rested beside her on the bed.

"Speaking of your best friend, I am surprised he isn't in here bothering us already. It is past noon."

"The pack should keep him pretty occupied. It is just me and you," he assured as his hand slid up her hip. She scooted closer to him and leaned in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by her phone ringing. She cursed under her breath before answering, which made him snicker.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"The pack is starving, but your mom refuses to let us eat without you. Alice said you needed to make a quick stop. Are you almost done?" Allie glanced at Zach, who winked at her and she nodded.

"Yes, dad, we are done here. See you in a minute." She hung up and dramatically fell back onto the pillows of the bed.

"Sounds like your mom wants your attention, you should give it to her. I know she misses you."

"I know you are right and I miss her too. It is just nice to finally be here with you."

"We will have plenty of time to be together. There is no rush, my love. Go be with your family." She begrudgingly crawled off the bed and opened her arms to him.

"Will you give me a lift?" He happily nodded as he picked her up.

"Always," he replied and raced out of the cottage with her securely in his arms.

As the pack, Emily, Allie, Jacob, Leah, Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, Kaya, Charlie and Sue ate lunch together in the dining room, Tanya stood outside on the porch waiting for Zafrina and Keegan to return. Benjamin held her close and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Everything is going to be fine. Alice would have told us if it was something Keegan and Zafrina couldn't handle," soothed Benjamin and Tanya slowly nodded.

"I know, but I still feel responsible for them. I think of Zafrina as my sister now and Keegan is her mate. I can't relax until both of them are here with us." Jasper and Alice joined them outside on the porch, along with Alexander and Lena.

"I was just filling these two in and assuring them that no guards will need to be called. Keegan is almost ready. It takes him more time than most to compose himself," informed Alice.

"You still won't tell us what this is about, will you," questioned Tanya and Alice shook her head.

"Wow, I am proud of you, Alice. I assumed you would break down and tell us by now, but you haven't. I am impressed," commended Benjamin.

"Hey, I can keep secrets. I might not see the point of secrets, but this isn't my secret to tell. No worries though, he will tell you when he arrives and then I can go back to enjoying myself. Yes, Eleazar, it is okay if you are out here when he arrives," called Alice into the house and Eleazar and Carmen walked outside to join them.

"Thank you," said Eleazar and Alice winked at him. Jasper sent a wave of calm Eleazar's way.

"No need to worry so much, Eleazar," said Jasper, but Eleazar sighed.

"Things got extremely tense before he left. He was so angry at me," mumbled Eleazar and Jasper patted him on the back.

"You and I both know that Keegan's emotions are tied to his ability. When he gets riled up, they feed off each other and he becomes irrational. People say things in the heat of the moment all the time," reminded Jasper. Alice smiled as Connell appeared with Keegan and Zafrina.

"About time," teased Alice.

"Yea, yea, wee one, you're welcome. I need to get back to my mate, but you know where to find me if you need me," said Connell for disappearing again. Garrett and Kate ran onto the porch as Keegan and Zafrina approached.

"I had to finish my video game with Zach. Glad to have you back, Keeg. How are you feeling," asked Garrett and Keegan smiled sheepishly.

"Better, actually, and Garrett, I am sorry for flipping out on you before. I want to apologize to all of you for freaking out at the house. I found out today that my brother, Connor, overdosed on whatever drug he was taking this time and it hit me harder than I expected it to." Garrett pulled Keegan in for a hug.

"I am sorry about that. It has been centuries since I had to deal with the loss of family members, but I get it," assured Garrett. Kate hugged Keegan as well.

"You know I get it too. After Irina, I lashed out a lot. You aren't alone in this," added Kate.

"What can we do to help," asked Tanya and Keegan smiled at Alice as he spoke.

"The meddling pixie already did. Thank you, Alice. Your meddling has helped me once again." Alice kissed Keegan's cheek and giggled.

"Of course it has, it is the whole purpose of it. Now, just kiss and make up with Eleazar and we can all move on," demanded Alice and Eleazar looked down as Keegan slowly nodded.

"She's right. Eleazar, I am really sorry that I snapped and took out my frustration on you," admitted Keegan.

"Look Keegan, I know you and I did not get off on the right foot. When I said those things, I didn't know you. I didn't even know it was possible for a firestarter to find control. I was wrong and for that, I am truly sorry."

"All is forgiven. We are family, after all," said Keegan as he held out his hand to Eleazar, but he was surprised when Eleazar hugged him instead.

"Family, indeed," agreed Eleazar. Zafrina and Carmen smiled at their mates and Tanya sighed in relief.

"Now that we have settled that, can we please enjoy ourselves," asked Tanya and Garrett anxiously nodded.

"Hell yes, now if you will excuse me, Zach owes me a rematch. Come on nephew, let's do this," bellowed Garrett as he ran back into the house and Zach's booming laugh could be heard from upstairs in the game room.

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the party and Alice made sure that everyone did their fair share, including the pack. After hours of hanging decorations and being dictated to by Alice, the boys were more than ready to have some fun. Zach poked his head into the media room where Allie, Sam, and Emily were watching a movie. Allie smiled when she saw him and quietly excused herself. Zach pulled her into the hallway and she giggled as he showered her with kisses.

"I have to get a few of these in before I leave. You will probably be asleep by the time I get back," whispered Zach.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to show the pack around our favorite parts of Canada and go for a run. They deserve to blow off a bit of steam after dealing with Aunt Alice all day. I'll be back by dawn. Enjoy the night with your family. Aunt Alice said she will take you to my cottage once you get tired unless you want to stay here tonight." Allie wrapped her arms around him and smiled mischievously.

"Any chance you will come back early and want to get in bed with me later tonight?"

"It will be pretty late if I did."

"I don't mind you waking me up. You are the best wake-up call a girl can ask for." Zach waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Well if there is a beautiful woman in my bed, I will have to check up on her. It is what a gentleman would do of course."

"Of course," she giggled and leaned in to kiss him again, but Sam cleared his throat as he opened the door.

"You are missing your favorite part," said Sam as Allie blushed and stepped away from Zach.

"Be right there, daddy," she assured and Sam shook his head with a knowing smile as he went back into the room. Zach smiled sheepishly at her.

"You better get back in there. Call me if you need me, okay?"

"I will. Love you," she whispered and he kissed the tops of her hands.

"Love you too, have fun," he said before jogging downstairs to wait on the others.

Josh whistled a tune as he hung up his party suit in his closet and used the garment steamer Alice gave him to take out the wrinkles. There was a loud knock on the door and he jogged over to open it before getting back to work straightening out his outfits.

"Hey Evan, what's up? You ready to go for a run," asked Josh and Evan watched him curiously as Josh wafted the steam over his mahogany red tie.

"Dude, what are you doing to your clothes," asked Evan and Josh chuckled.

"Don't knock it until you try it, man. Alice let me borrow it. My clothes got wrinkled from being in my suitcase for so long and they needed a bit of steam. Gets the wrinkles right out."

"I think you are taking your fashion a bit too seriously."

"Do you know how many gorgeous women are going to be at the party tomorrow night? I am not talking about girls from the rez, these are women with flawless bodies, faces of perfection, and they know how to appreciate a man with style," explained Josh as he showed Evan his suit.

"They are that hot, huh? How hot are we talking? Like, Zach's mom hot?" Josh cringed.

"Okay, dude, she isn't my mom, but that is still creepy to me. She is like my second mom so…."

"Sorry," chuckled Evan as he sat down on Josh's bed and looked around. Josh hung up his suit.

"So, what's up," questioned Josh and Evan shrugged.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see your room. It is really big. Has your name always been on the door or did Alice just assign you this room?"

"Look around you. Video games alphabetized, a special place for my comic books, my own bathroom, specially stocked by my favorite pixie, and of course," said Josh as he grabbed a remote and pushed a button. A massive flat screen television descended from a slit in the ceiling and Evan's jaw dropped.

"That is awesome," laughed Evan and Josh smiled proudly.

"Yep, state of the art, so to answer your question, this is my room and has been for years."

"That's pretty cool that you have your own space here."

"One of the perks of being Zach's best bro," chuckled Josh as he searched for a pair of shorts to take on the run.

"I wish Colt was here. We aren't exactly best bros like you and Zach, but we have always hung out together since we joined the pack. Tommy and Owen are brothers so they automatically have that connection. Braden, Drew, and Daniel are close in age. Colt and I phased around the same time." Josh slowly nodded in understanding.

"You wish he was here, don't you?"

"Yea, I mean, don't get me wrong. This place is awesome and I am happy to be here, but it would have been cool if he was here to go run with us tonight."

"Drew and Colt still have their issues. We can't control that."

"It isn't Colt. It is Drew. If Drew was here, Colt would be, but before Sam took over the pack, Drew was the one we figured would become the leader if you didn't. Colt is loyal to him."

"I respect that. I wish things were different, but Zach can't help that he loves Allie and she loves him back."

"I know. I just wanted to see what you were doing in here. I will leave you alone now." Evan stood up and Josh frowned.

"Whoa, where are you going? Where are you sleeping tonight anyways? What room did you pick?" Evan shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"The rooms are massive so most of the guys decided to pair up. Braden and Daniel chose the one across from you. Tommy and Owen grabbed one down the hall, so I just took the one at the other end."

"Alone?"

"Yea, but it is a really nice room."

"They are all really nice. Look, tell you what, there is plenty of space in here. I am not sure if we can fit another mattress in here, but if we can….."

"Thanks, Josh," called Evan as he ran out of the room and Josh frowned in confusion.

"What just happened," he mumbled to himself and Alice giggled as she pranced in.

"You just got yourself a roommate. He is lonely so I suggested that he room with you. I can set up his bed over there."

"You set me up," accused Josh and Alice shrugged.

"What's your point?"

"Alice, this is my room. You can't just loan part of it to the pack," he whined.

"Technically you did that because you are such a stand-up guy and deep down you know it is the right thing to do. Besides, you will barely be in here anyways. Now, go have fun running and playing in British Columbia and I will handle the rest," coaxed Alice and Josh chuckled.

"Fine, but he better not snore."

"He does, but I will make it up to you with your Christmas present."

"Deal," laughed Josh before running out of the room and down the stairs to meet up with the others.

The pack was exhilarated by the speeds and freedom they experienced while getting to run in the mountains of British Columbia. Zach, Emmett, Benjamin, Garrett, Edward, Nahuel, Jasper, Alexander, Seth, Jacob, and Josh debated on which region would be the best place to play without worrying about humans and eventually decided on Mount Waddington. It had the highest peak of all the mountains in the providence and its extreme artic temperatures made humans steer clear during the winter. Several games of tag, hide and seek, and horsing around later, Zach found himself reluctantly in the middle of a game of truth or dare. The wolves looked on in amusement as Zach argued with Garrett.

"Uncle Garrett, you are going to get me in trouble," whined Zach.

"I am not. It will be fine. Tell him, Em," urged Garrett and Emmett chuckled as he shook his head.

"I don't know, Garrett. This could end badly," said Emmett much to Garrett's dismay.

"Are you kidding me? Since when did you go soft," challenged Garrett, but Emmett waved him off.

"If Ben can control it, what is the problem," questioned Nahuel and Garrett high fived him.

"Thank you, finally someone with a bit of adventure," said Garrett.

"Uncle Edward, what do you think," asked Zach and Edward grinned crookedly as he read the thoughts of everyone around him.

"I think your mom would be mad if it doesn't go according to plan, but I am sort of willing to take that risk," admitted Edward.

"I am with Edward on this one. Alexander, what do you think," asked Jasper and Alexander chuckled.

"No laws will be broken as long as humans are not around and since none are in the vicinity, why not," conceded Alexander and Garrett clapped him on the back.

"That's the Volturi spirit! Come on, Em, what do you say," asked Garrett. Emmett glanced back and forth between his brothers before nodding.

"You're right, the risk is worth it. We have been running all over these mountains and there isn't a human in sight. I changed my mind. Do it, baby boy," encouraged Emmett and Garrett clapped his hands together.

"Yes! Alright, Ben where should you stand just in case this thing spirals out of control," asked Garrett and Benjamin surveyed the area.

"That's a good vantage point down there," said Benjamin before racing down the mountain. Jasper looked over at the wolves.

"You boys better go with him and get a head start in case we need to book it," suggested Jasper and the wolves snickered as they galloped after Benjamin. Garrett grinned from ear to ear as he pointed to the top of the mountain.

"Alright, nephew, this is what I dare you to do….."

"Why didn't I just say truth? I should have just chosen truth and I wouldn't have to worry about this," groaned Zach and Edward winked at his nephew.

"True, but you didn't want to answer any questions about Allie, so what choice did you have," teased Edward and Zach rolled his eyes as Garrett made a show of announcing the dare again.

"Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen, I officially dare you to use all that Asa given power to create the biggest avalanche that you can. Do you accept my challenge," announced Garrett and a mischievous smile crept onto Zach's lips.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble with mom, you are all going down with me," declared Zach before he scaled up the mountain. He could hear his father and uncles laughing and cheering him on as he made it to the top and found an area compacted with snow. He nestled into the snow, closed his eyes, and focused on his ability. Suddenly, his force field burst behind him and boosted him down the mountain. His dimples were on full display as he felt the mountain rumble around him and more snow, ice, and rocks began to fall.

"Avalanche," he laughed and landed with a thud toward the bottom of the mountain. He gazed up at it in awe as the snow and ice rolled and tumbled. The brunt of it lost momentum halfway down, but the rumble lasted much longer as the earth shook and moved until it was able to become settled again. Garrett's hooting and hollering echoed around the mountains and Benjamin and the pack were the first to make it over to Zach.

"You okay," asked Benjamin and Zach beamed with pride.

"That was awesome," boomed Zach as he pumped his fist. Emmett jumped onto his son and ruffled his hair as they laughed and the wolves howled in delight. Garrett took a bow as Jasper, Edward, Benjamin, Alexander and Nahuel laughed and applauded him.

"Didn't I say it would be worth it," asked Garrett and Zach chuckled.

"You were right, Uncle Garrett. It was totally worth it," agreed Zach. Edward looked down at his watch.

"We better get back. There are only four hours until daybreak and I promised Alice we wouldn't let them stay out until dawn. Come on, let's head home," announced Edward. Their smiles were etched on their faces all the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Allie woke up to a melodic sound. She was confused as she woke up in Zach's bedroom and he was nowhere to be found. The soothing music called to her and she followed it out of the room. Her smile brightened when she saw Zach sitting at the piano, tickling the keys effortlessly. She joined him and marveled in awe of him as he continued to play. Once he finished, she clapped and kissed his cheek.

"I need an encore because that was amazing. Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Uncle Edward and my mom taught me. They love the piano and a lot of us can play."

"It is beautiful. Will you play me something else?" Zach kissed the top of her head.

"I will play you whatever you want. How did you sleep last night? I tried to wake you when I got back, but you looked pretty tired," he informed as he started a new song.

"We stayed up watching movies until one in the morning and then your Aunt Alice brought me here and helped me choose my dress for tonight."

"What time did you go to bed?"

"Not until three, but it was worth it. I have the perfect dress. She thinks we can find better shoes so we are going shopping after breakfast." His head darted up.

"You are going shopping with my Aunt Alice….willingly?" She giggled.

"I like to shop and she gives great fashion advice. Your mom is coming too. In fact, all the ladies are going. Since you boys had your fun last night, we are going to have our fun today. Alice said Victoria has some great boutiques."

"Sounds like you and I won't get to see each other a lot today."

"I know, but it will be worth it when I am beautiful and all done up in my dress tonight." He cupped her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"You are always beautiful and always will be," he assured.

"Thank you. I better go get dressed." She kissed him sweetly before standing up and he huffed.

"Hey, what about me?"

"What about you," she asked.

"I said you are always beautiful and always will be. That's when you say, oh Zach, you are the most ruggedly handsome man I have ever seen and always will be," he said in a girlish voice to mimic hers. She kissed him again and winked.

"Wouldn't want it to go to your head, Cullen," she teased and ran to the bathroom as he shook his head in amusement.

"Thanks for that, love you too," he called.

As expected, Alice ushered all the women off of the island for a shopping trip. The boys were more than happy to stay behind and enjoy their time on the island. The pack, Sam, Seth, Jacob, and Nahuel caught up on sleep. Garrett, Benjamin, Keegan, and Eleazar enjoyed a hunt on the mainland. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett wrestled, while Alexander taught Zach hand to hand combat techniques. Carlisle and Charlie sat by the fire in Carlisle's study to catch up and Charlie sipped apple cider as he explained what was wrong with the Alaskan Cruise.

"It was the same thing for days, Carlisle. Just us being trapped on a boat and I grew so bored."

"Maybe, it is time for you to get a bit more adventurous. Cruises are nice, but…."

"They are for old people. At least that one was. We were surrounded by people…well I guess my age," chuckled Charlie.

"Exactly, you may have the experience of a seventy eight year old, but you look and feel like a man in his thirties. You have to live a little more, Charlie."

"I have never been the adventurous type. Sue is, but I wouldn't even know where to begin. I am grateful for a fresh start, but all it is reminding me of is that I was a boring human. What if Sue becomes bored with me?"

"Sue loves you and that would never happen, but if you want to change things up, try romancing her."

"Romance, what do you have in mind, candles and dinner and all that good stuff?" Carlisle chuckled as he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a card. He handed it to Charlie.

"That is the number for the concierge of the finest hotel in Paris. After Christmas, the two of you will fly there by private jet. Enjoy the trip, talk with her about whatever comes to mind, woo her. When you land, you will be picked up by a complimentary limo from the hotel. They will take you around the city so you can see the lights and bask in the romantic ambiance. Then, they will drop you off at the hotel. While they are taking your things up to your room, the two of you will enjoy dinner in what I have been told is one of the best restaurants in Paris. Afterward, sip some wine, dance, romance, and c'est la vie."

"Wow, Carlisle, I am impressed. I didn't know you had it in you. With all these kids running around, I didn't think you and Esme had time for vacations like that."

"It keeps us young. Besides, who do you think taught my sons to be gentlemen? It is all about setting the mood. After France, try Italy, backpack across Europe. In other words, act like a young couple in love."

"That's just it. We aren't a young couple. We have grown old together and now all of a sudden, we just aren't anymore."

"Then may I suggest embracing your youth again," recommended Carlisle and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"You're the expert, doc," chuckled Charlie.

Rosalie, Leah, and Emily beamed at Allie as she tried on accessories in a small boutique in Victoria. Alice convinced the others to spend their time trying on shoes and was more than willing to split into smaller groups to be able to do more shopping. Allie bit her lip nervously as she looked at the price tag of the necklace and matching earrings Rosalie suggested.

"I love it, but I spent most of my money on Zach's gift. If it wasn't for Alice, I wouldn't even have this dress and these amazing shoes," explained Allie. Emily kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I am sure the price isn't too bad," said Emily, but Allie smirked. She showed her mother the price tag and Emily's eyes widened.

"Maybe something a bit smaller and less likely to cost the amount most people would pay for a mortgage," agreed Emily. Rosalie smiled as Allie admired the necklace and earrings in the mirror once more before removing them.

"Do you really like them," asked Rosalie and Allie nodded.

"Yes, they are perfect. How could I not, but it is out of my price range," said Allie and Rosalie winked at her.

"Good, then that means I can get it for you. I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out what to get you for Christmas and Alice said I would know when I found it," explained Rosalie and Allie gasped.

"Are you serious," she asked

"I never joke about jewelry," said Rosalie and Allie happily hugged her.

"Thanks," squealed Allie. Leah noticed the expression on her cousin's face and cleared her throat.

"Um, Allie, how about we go look at those bracelets over there, I need one for tonight," suggested Leah. Allie followed her to another glass display and Emily sighed.

"That is really nice of you, Rosalie, but it is too extravagant," said Emily.

"It is a gift. It should be extravagant," defended Rosalie.

"Not always, Sam and I raised Allie to appreciate the small things in life and to not spend excessively."

"I understand that you do not like to spend a lot, but…."

"Do you, because you don't really know us and you have barely known Allie for a month? I understand that you want her to feel welcomed and I appreciate that, but you don't need to buy her affection," said Emily and Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Is that what you think I am doing?"

"I get it. You are a Cullen and have tons of money. You can spend frivolously and that is very tempting, but if Allie chooses to be part of your family, it should be because she wants to be, not because of what you can give her."

"You know, Emily, I am fine with you thinking so little of me. To be honest, it is of no consequence in my mind, but I take offense to your assumption about my family. We have done nothing but been honest, open, and accepting of your daughter since my son laid eyes on her…"

"But…."

"Let me finish. I had a feeling you would hold resentment because Allie has spent more time in our home lately than yours, but we are not buying her affection. My son loves her and because of that, we make sure that she feels welcomed. In our world, mates are of the utmost importance. The moment I was blessed with my son, I vowed to make sure that he was always happy and that means making his mate happy. If that means I let this cashier slide a piece of plastic through a machine, so that Allie can have a gift that will make her feel more confident tonight at the party, then so be it. It is not spending frivolously when you have unlimited resources." Emily sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I am sorry for insulting you. This is just all happening so fast. They have known each for a month and she already calls your place home and has you buying her lavish gifts. I just didn't expect for her to become a Cullen so fast."

"Yes, well, in terms of them being mates, Zach and Allie's relationship is going at a snail's pace. Most mates would have already committed their existence to one another in every way possible by now. Emily, I am not trying to take over and my family is not either. As a mother, I know how alarming it is to watch your child grow up before your eyes. I am just trying to treat her as well as I can," said Rosalie. Emily slowly nodded.

"You are right. It is a gift and it is my insecurity," admitted Emily. Rosalie placed her hand on Emily's and gave a comforting smile.

"The two of us are going to be in each other's lives. You are just going to have to accept that I am a lavish gift giver. On holidays, birthdays, and random occasions, you will just have to deal with that," giggled Rosalie and Emily smiled at her.

"I think I can," conceded Emily.

"Good because you need a necklace for tonight as well."

"Rosalie, no…"

"Our kids are mates, you are going to have to accept my many demands and one is that I always get my way. Now, come on, I am thinking rubies," said Rosalie and Emily hugged her as she sighed.

"Thank you for being so sweet to her, Rosalie. It means the world to me to know your family takes care of her."

"You raised an amazing young woman. Thank you for having such a wonderful daughter for my son," said Rosalie. Leah walked over to them with a knowing smile.

"You two work everything out? Allie is ready to go," said Leah and Emily blushed.

"Yes, we are good now. I just had a moment of temporary insanity when I saw that price tag," confessed Emily. Leah wrapped an arm around her cousin and winked at her.

"Don't worry. It took me a while to get used to the lifestyle, but it is totally worth the headache of being her friend. Trust me, being the best friend to Rosalie Hale is a 24/7 job. She is so high maintenance," teased Leah and Emily laughed as Rosalie playfully glared at Leah.

"Be nice to me or your gift is going to Emily this year," warned Rosalie and Leah stuck her tongue out at her. The three of them walked over to the counter and Rosalie discreetly handed the cashier a credit card while Allie excitedly talked to her mother about how the jewelry matched her dress for the evening to perfection.

The day passed by in a blur and Alice made sure everyone was back on the island before nightfall to get ready for the party. She flitted around the island putting the finishing touches on the decorations as the guests started to arrive. Lena and Alexander waited on the porch of the main house as Marcus and Didyme's stealth jet landed on the lawn. Alexander kissed his mate tenderly.

"You look stunning tonight. That must have been some shopping trip," complimented Alexander and Lena winked at him.

"You of all people know that I am not the biggest fan of shopping, but it was fun. It was nice to have girl talk and not discuss strategy or the Guard for a bit," admitted Lena. Marcus and Didyme glided over and hugged them in greeting.

"Have you been enjoying your time with the Cullens," asked Didyme and Lena nodded.

"They are very entertaining," replied Lena. Carlisle and Esme joined them along with Nahuel, Kaya, Seth, and Renesmee.

"Marcus, Didyme, it is a pleasure to see you again. We were told our siblings would arrive with you," said Nahuel.

"They are still inside having a bit of fun. We decided to let Roman fly us this time," explained Marcus and Nahuel smiled when he saw Roman, Iris, Sofi, and Caleb exiting the jet.

"Welcome back," said Nahuel as he shook Roman's hand. Kaya hugged Iris and Sofi before greeting Caleb with a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you are treating my baby sister right," said Kaya and Caleb chuckled.

"Like she would have it any other way, we have great news," said Caleb and Sofi happily nodded.

"We finally set the date for the wedding, June 1st of next year," announced Sofi. Kaya, Seth, Nahuel, and Renesmee congratulated the couple as more guests made their way to the island by boat, yachts, and ferry.

Allie could hear the excitement swelling outside the cottage as she finished getting dressed with the help of her mother. Emily gauged her reaction as Allie checked herself over in the mirror once more.

"My hair is not cooperating today. Of all the days to have a bad hair day," grumbled Allie and Emily frowned in confusion.

"Allie, your hair looks beautiful."

"Not beautiful enough," she mumbled and Emily turned her around so that they were face to face.

"What is going on," asked Emily, but Allie shrugged.

"Nothing, I am fine."

"Allison, you are not fine. What is wrong, sweetie? I thought you would be happy."

"I am. I am just…..it's nothing."

"Is this about Zach?" Allie stared down at the floor.

"Sort of," she admitted.

"Did he do something wrong? Did he say something?"

"No, of course not, Zach is perfect. Too perfect, that's the problem."

"What is the problem?"

"Mom, I am about to be surrounded by vampire women who are flawlessly beautiful and have way more going for them than I do. When it is just me and Zach, I am not worried, but to have to go out there under the lights and stand by those perfect women, why would he choose me over them," questioned Allie as tears filled her eyes. Emily hugged her daughter comfortingly.

"Oh sweetheart, he chose you because he loves you. I have seen the way he looks at you and you hang the moon for him. Do you love him?"

"With every part of me."

"Good, then go out there and have fun with the boy that you love. Dance, meet his family and friends. Be the charming young woman that I love and they will love you too." Allie took in a deep breath and regained composure.

"You are right. I can do this. I really do look okay, right?"

"You look amazing, Allison," praised Emily. Allie took in one more shaky breath and picked up her phone to call Zach. She giggled as he excitedly answered.

"Are you ready," he asked.

"Yes, you can come get me now."

"Okay, be there in a flash. Well, not a flash because I have to drive since Aunt Alice said carrying you would mess up your hair, but be there soon," he chuckled. Allie hung up and followed her mother out of the room. Sam hopped to his feet as his daughter and wife entered the living room. He tried to speak, but could not find the words.

"See, you made your father speechless. I told you that dress was perfect for you," boasted Emily and Allie blushed as her father walked over to her. He caressed her cheek with a serene smile.

"You look so beautiful, like a young woman," admitted Sam.

"Daddy, I am a young woman," reminded Allie and Sam slowly nodded.

"Yes, I get that now," he whispered mostly to himself. A knock on the door made Allie's heart skip a beat and she gulped as Sam opened it. Zach's eyes widened and his dimples were on full display as he approached her.

"Oh my love, you have truly outdone yourself," said Zach as he marveled at her beauty. The deep purple dress that Alice chose accentuated her curves. The matching heels showed off her long legs and the necklace and earrings Rosalie bought her completed the outfit. Zach tenderly kissed the top of her hand and gave a bow.

"This way, my love," he said as he held the door open for her. A flash of light caught their attention as they walked out of the cottage and Zach chuckled when he saw his Aunt Alice standing in front of them with her camera.

"So adorable together, you two go ahead. I will give Sam and Emily a ride in the Porsche," instructed Alice. Allie could feel her heart racing as Zach drove to the main house. Her hand clenched his as they arrived and he winked at her.

"Hey, don't worry. This is going to be a blast. Aunt Alice throws the best parties."

"You look handsome tonight, which is why I want to do this before we go inside and are distracted by all the guests," she informed before passionately kissing him. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer, but the sound of someone knocking on the door broke them apart. He opened the door and chuckled as Senna embraced him. Allie stepped out of the car and watched as two elegant women took turns embracing Zach.

"We heard you found your mate. Congratulations, Zach," said Kachiri and Zach excitedly pulled them over to Allie.

"Allie, these are two of my friends, Senna and Kachiri. They used to be in a coven with Zafrina. Ladies, this is my mate, Allie," introduced Zach and Allie shook both of their hands.

"You are the alpha's daughter, right," asked Senna and Allie nodded.

"Yes, my father is Sam Uley." Senna playfully slapped Zach's shoulder.

"Leave it to Zach to fall for the alpha's daughter," giggled Senna and Kachiri nodded.

"A vampire would have been too simple for him," teased Kachiri as Zach waved them off.

"Excuse us, ladies, but we have many more guests to meet," said Zach as he offered his arm to Allie. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around his.

"I am freezing. If this party is outdoors, I am not going to survive," she whispered and he winked at her.

"Relax, you know Aunt Alice thinks of everything," he assured as they headed toward the backyard. Allie gasped as they entered the yard to find a massive opened tent covering a spacious dance floor. Heavy duty patio heaters hung from the ceiling and were situated around the yard and Allie felt her hands start to heat up as they entered the area.

"She installed heaters all over the place, including under the dance floor, so don't worry. You will be able to show off that beautiful dress and not freeze while doing it," said Zach. Josh jogged over to them and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"So many ladies are already here, Z. Remember Anikke and Inger, the Swedish vampires we met in Italy?"

"Yea, they are here too," asked Zach and Josh pumped his fist.

"Yep, your Aunt Alice went all out this time and I am not complaining. Got to go, you two have fun," called Josh. Allie scanned over the crowded yard at all the vampires mingling, dancing, and enjoying themselves.

"Exactly how many vampire women do you know that aren't related to you," questioned Allie and Zach nonchalantly shrugged.

"Not that many," he assured.

"That's a lie," said a familiar voice behind them and Zach laughed as he spun around to see Maggie, Liam, and Siobhan. He greeted Maggie and Siobhan with hugs and shook Liam's hand.

"Maggie, Liam, Siobhan, I would like you to meet Allie, my mate," he announced and they waved at her.

"You must be Sam's daughter. Are you a wolf as well," asked Maggie.

"No, just a regular human," answered Allie and Zach beamed down at her.

"She is much more than that. I am so glad the three of you could make it. Tia and Connell should be around here somewhere," informed Zach and the three vampires excused themselves. Kate and Garrett walked over to Zach and Allie.

"Hey you two, Allie, how are you holding up," asked Kate and Allie slowly nodded as she looked around again nervously.

"There are a lot of people here, but most of them look pretty normal," she admitted and Garrett winked at her.

"You have nothing to worry about. Everyone here is pretty friendly. They won't bite…well most of them," said Garrett and Allie's eyes widened. Zach threw up his hands in exasperation and Kate zapped her mate.

"Really, Garrett," scolded Kate and he stifled his laugh.

"I'm sorry that was totally an inadvertent joke. I honestly meant to say they don't bite in the figurative way, but then heard how it sounded literally and had to go there. I'm sorry," chuckled Garrett.

"Okay, no more quality time with Uncle Garrett. We will see you two later," said Zach as he slipped his hand in Allie's and walked away. He sighed in relief when he saw his parents and grandparents speaking with Marcus and Didyme. They all smiled warmly at Allie as the couple approached.

"We hope Garrett didn't scare you off already," said Esme and Allie giggled as she shook her head.

"Not yet, but there are definitely a lot of people here, Alice sure knows how to throw a party," said Allie.

"Allie, we would like to introduce you to Marcus and Didyme. They are the leaders of the Volturi. Marcus, Didyme, this is Zach's mate, Allie," announced Carlisle and Allie felt herself immediately relax as Didyme kissed both of her cheeks in greeting.

"Welcome to the family, Allie. We are so pleased for you and Zach. Finding one's mate is a significant moment in this existence," said Didyme.

"Thank you. This party is amazing. We should dance, Zach," giggled Allie as she led him toward the dance floor and Zach winked at Didyme.

"Your happy pill works every time," he called over his shoulder, getting a giggle out of Didyme. Allie laughed as Zach gave her a quick twirl and dip. A slow song began to play and Allie rested her head on Zach's chest as they swayed to the music.

"This is nice," she said she played the wisps of curls at the nape of his neck and began to finally relax.

"It is perfect," he agreed. Their lips met in a chaste kiss and he nuzzled her neck as their bodies moved to the music. A familiar scent filled his nose and his eyes widened as he looked up to see Tesla standing in front of him with a knowing smile.

"Looks like that love token worked after all," said Tesla and if Zach was human, he would have blushed in that moment. Allie turned around and saw the statuesque woman. Her beauty made Allie's anxiety return and the butterflies in her stomach were in full throttle as Tesla extended her hand in greeting.

"I am Tesla, but you can call me Tess. You must be his mate."

"Tess, this is Allie. Allie this is….well this is Tess. She is a friend of the family," said Zach as Allie and Tesla shook hands.

"A friend of the family, oh Zach I am hurt. I quite enjoyed being your Alaskan girlfriend," teased Tesla and Zach's eyes widened as realization dawned on Allie.

"Wait, this is the 'girl' that your classmate was talking about? Tess is the girlfriend from Alaska," questioned Allie as she crossed her arms.

"No, well yes….but no, it isn't like that, trust me," assured Zach, but Allie shook her head.

"How many of the women at this party have you dated?"

"None of them, well sort of one…half of one…."

"If you are going by kisses, then technically two," corrected Tesla and Zach shushed her.

"You aren't helping. Look, Allie, I told you about Sofi and you knew about Tess, so can we please just put this behind us and enjoy ourselves," pleaded Zach. Allie looked back at Tesla who smiled mischievously at her and waved.

"I need a bit of air. Excuse me," mumbled Allie as she hurried off the dance floor. Zach gritted his teeth in frustration and Tesla let out a dramatic sigh.

"I am surprised she lasted this long with so many vampires around to put her on edge. Humans are so sensitive, such fragile creatures physically and emotionally," she stated and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for that, Tess," grumbled Zach as he went to check on his mate and Tesla huffed.

"It was just a joke. My goodness this family is lacking a sense of humor," muttered Tesla as she turned to go find more people to mingle with. She groaned when she saw Rosalie standing there with a menacing smile.

"Did you just upset my baby boy's mate," questioned Rosalie as she stalked toward the woman. Tesla eyed her carefully as she backed away. She spotted Carlisle and Esme from the corner of her eye as they approached and Emmett, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Carlisle, a little help, please," begged Tesla and Carlisle placed a comforting hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Rose, I am sure….."

"Stay out of this, dear," advised Esme with a hint of delight in her tone and Carlisle gulped as he released his hold on his daughter's shoulder.

"You are on your own, Tesla. Good luck," said Carlisle. Emmett smiled mischievously.

"You're going to need it," taunted Emmett as he watched his mate began to circle the woman. Tesla sensed Bella's eyes trained on her from across the room as well.

"Great, the shield is present. Wonderful," Tesla whispered to herself and Rosalie's laugh of delight only heightened Tesla's anxiety.

"Yes, my sister is making sure that pesky manipulation ability of yours is neutralized. This family saved you once from the consequences of messing with mates, but maybe you didn't learn your lesson. I would be more than happy to help you with that," hissed Rosalie as she crouched down, ready to pounce, but Tesla quickly put her hands up in surrender.

"Wait, wait, I can fix this," said Tesla and Edward shook his head in disbelief as Alice stepped in between Rosalie and Tesla.

"Rose, she can and she should," agreed Alice.

"Alice, what the….." Started Edward, but Alice shushed him.

"You stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you," scolded Alice and Edward smirked.

"She never sees the irony when she says things like that," grumbled Edward, but Alice ignored him.

"Rose, she caused this mess, so let her clean it up. The last thing any of us need is you going all mama bear and leaving Tesla parts all over the dance floor," said Alice and Tesla nodded vigorously.

"Right, no need for….wait, she was going to dismember me for talking to them? I was simply having a bit of fun," defended Tesla and Alice shrugged.

"Slap, behead, dismember, too many paths and I am not really sure which one she would choose. She is thinking of more as we speak. Jeez Rose, you are so violent," said Alice as she sifted through her visions and Rosalie winked at Tesla.

"I have quite an imagination," informed Rosalie.

"Alright, there is no need for that. Being punched by one Cullen mate is bad enough. No need to add whatever is playing in your wild imagination to the count. I will go apologize. You can thank me later." Rosalie smirked.

"Don't push your luck, Tess," warned Rosalie as she let out a low hiss.

"Right, going, going, you Cullens are so sensitive. I can't even have a bit of fun at your expense. Far too serious," muttered Tesla and Rosalie watched her leave the backyard in search of Allie and Zach. Bella walked over to her sister with a giggle and nudged her.

"You weren't really going to dismember her over this, were you? You were just trying to scare her a bit, right," asked Bella. Rosalie simply smiled at her sister and Edward chuckled at her thoughts.

"Rose, your thoughts terrify me sometimes," admitted Edward. Rosalie winked at him.

"As they should, dear brother, as they should. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go make sure Tesla makes good on her promise and my baby boy and Allie are okay. Come on, Em." Rosalie and Emmett excused themselves from the party and Bella glanced over at her mate.

"She really was going to dismember her, wasn't she?"

"Dismember, probably not, but teach her a lesson for upsetting her son, definitely. Plus, she still isn't happy Tesla gave him the love token in the first place. Come, love, let's go dance while all of this is worked out," suggested Edward and Bella happily joined her mate on the dance floor.

Zach watched Allie as she stared blankly at the fireplace in the living room of the main house. He could sense the tension in his mate and she gave a small smile as he sat down beside her with a plate of snacks.

"Seth swears by my grandma's cookies as a remedy for being sad," informed Zach and Allie slowly nodded.

"They are really good. Thanks."

"So, do you want to talk about why you are upset? I have a feeling it is about more than Tess. She can be a handful, but she didn't say anything that you didn't already know."

"I didn't know that your Alaskan girlfriend was a gorgeous, dark-haired beauty who could have any man that she wanted and happens to be into you."

"Me and Tess, that's…..okay so maybe I had a crush on her and she liked the attention, but Allie, you have to know that I am only in love with you." Allie sighed.

"But why me? I know that you love me, but why choose me and not Tess or Sofi or Senna or any of the other women that seem to really be into you," she questioned and he chuckled.

"Because you are my mate and you make me happy. You make me smile all the time and fascinate me. Like, when you mix different cereals when you eat breakfast or sing in the shower completely off key…."

"Hey!" He chuckled.

"And I love it every time you do. I love how you smile in your sleep when I am holding you. I just love you, Allie. I don't know how to explain it because it is too powerful to describe. You are my mate."

"And you really are okay with your mate just being the alpha's daughter and nothing special?"

"You are everything special to me. Look, I know my family and friends can be intense, but they mean well, even Tess in her own way. She was teasing, but I am sorry it upset you and….."

"Go," called a voice behind them and Allie frowned in confusion as Zach abruptly stood up and walked out of the room in a trance.

"Zach, where are you going," asked Allie, but he did not reply. Allie frowned in confusion as Tesla sauntered over to her and sat down beside the fire.

"It is quite toasty in here. Maybe I shouldn't be so close to an open flame when Rosalie is still on the war path," mused Tesla.

"What did you just do to him?"

"Oh, that was nothing. I simply need a moment with you. Let's have what the kids your age would call girl talk," insisted Tesla and Allie was baffled by Tesla's nonchalance.

"Okay, I am a human, so you are going to have to tone down the weird factor around me." Tesla giggled.

"See, you do have a sense of humor and you are a bit feisty. Well, feisty for a human. I like that. It will be good for him."

"How did you get him to leave like that?"

"It is my power. He really didn't talk about me at all, did he? I have mixed feelings about that. I assumed I left quite the impression on the boy, but if he cannot even mention me to his mate, I guess….."

"Is there a point to this or are you just here to make me feel uncomfortable," questioned Allie and Tesla giggled again.

"Of course not, I am here to apologize if I offended you. I was simply having a bit of fun and I am sorry if I upset you." Allie sighed.

"It wasn't just you. I mean it was, but the truth is that I am intimidated that Zach has so many beautiful women in his life and meeting you just made my worst fear seem real," confessed Allie. Tesla waved her off.

"You have nothing to worry about. You see, you are thinking about this all wrong. Yes, Zach and I shared a wonderful kiss…"

"You two kissed?"

"Oh, you didn't catch that outside? Yes, it was before you. Let it go. Sure, I kissed him and Sofi kissed him, but you will always to get kiss him. He has been surrounded by vampire women since he was merely a child and not one of us caught his attention." A small smile crept onto Allie's lips and she slowly nodded.

"I didn't really think of it like that."

"Well you should. You have no reason to be jealous. If anyone is going to be jealous, it would be me. I kissed the boy. I gave him a love token and he doesn't even mention me to his mate, the nerve of him." Allie giggled.

"Thank you for coming to speak with me, Tess. That was really sweet."

"Well, it was either this or deal with his mother and to be honest, the woman terrifies me. Good luck having to deal with that for eternity."

"Actually, I really like Rose."

"Huh, well, I suppose she is an acquired taste as long as she isn't trying to bring about your demise every time you see her."

"Can you bring Zach back now?" Tesla smiled at her.

"Only if you promise you are no longer upset at me or him for that matter. He loves you very much."

"I promise," said Allie and Tesla sighed in relief.

"Good, then crisis averted. Zach, come," called Tesla and Zach blinked several times as he walked back into the room. He frowned in confusion and looked back and forth between Tesla and Allie.

"Did you use your Jedi mind trick on me," asked Zach and Allie giggled at his bewilderment as Tesla shrugged.

"We needed to talk. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Ask me to leave," exclaimed Zach and Tesla winked at him as she pinched his cheek.

"Ask you, you are so adorable. Alright, my work here is done and now that your mother has no reason to end my existence, I shall return to the party. By the way, your mate is quite beautiful. I approve," said Tesla before kissing Zach's cheek and leaving the couple alone in the living room. Zach laughed nervously as he sat back down by Allie.

"I didn't put her up to any of this. I promise. She must have….." Allie kissed him before he could say another word and he beamed with happiness when she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Zach. I am sorry I panicked. I guess I didn't prepare myself for the jealousy I would feel when I was suddenly surrounded by all these beautiful women."

"You have no reason to be jealous. I didn't date any of them. I was always waiting for you, Allie. I have been waiting for my mate since I found out you could exist. Now, how about we go dance," suggested Zach and Allie ran her hand through his curly hair.

"In a minute," she whispered before capturing his lips in a tender kiss. Allie melted into him as they became lost in one another and he was more than happy to sneak a few more private moments with his mate.

Alice pretended to observe her fingernails as Edward walked over to her with his arms crossed and a disapproving scowl. She hummed a tune to herself and Bella eyed the two of them cautiously.

"What is going on now," asked Bella and Edward smirked.

"Ask her, in fact, why don't we all ask her?"

"He is such a tattle tale," grumbled Alice.

"Mom, dad, Rose, Em, you might want to hear this," called Edward and Jasper curiously looked at his wife as she pretended to be suddenly very interested in her cuticles.

"Alright darlin' what's going on," asked Jasper. Alice glanced up and saw her mate, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme staring at her.

"I may have, let certain things…."

"Planned for certain things," corrected Edward and Alice huffed.

"Allowed for certain things to happen even though I saw them in a vision beforehand and knew they would upset the flow of my lively party, which is a sacrifice if you really think about it, Edward," argued Alice.

"What is she talking about," asked Rosalie and Edward smiled smugly.

"Well, it seems Alice knew the moment that she invited Tess it would cause problems between Zach and Allie and she did it anyways. That's right. She meddled in a bad way. We all saw it. Get on her, Rose," encouraged Edward. Esme gasped.

"Alice, why would you do that," questioned Esme and Alice stomped her foot in a pout.

"Esme, please don't give me that look. I had to. I knew Allie was feeling insecure because she is a human and Zach is a vampire, so I allowed Tess to make her jealous and Zach to come to the defense of his mate. Let me be clear that I never once put Tess up to it. Her ill-timed humor did that all by her lonesome. All I did was not intervene, which technically is what all of you wanted, so, there's that and you should really be thanking me for carrying out your wishes. You are very welcome." A low growl rumbled in Rosalie's chest.

"You planned on my baby boy and his mate arguing because of Tess," asked Rosalie and Alice gulped.

"Technically, no, I simply did not interfere."

"But you technically did interfere by seeing what would happen, wanting it to happen, and not stopping it by simply not inviting Tess in the first place, therefore meddling and making it happen," informed Emmett.

"I reject your logic," said Alice defiantly.

"Why," asked Emmett.

"Because it does not help me," admitted Alice.

"See, mom, dad, she caused this to happen. She caused them to fight," accused Edward and Carlisle slowly nodded.

"I am afraid I agree with him, Alice. That was not right. Why would you do something like that," asked Carlisle and Edward's eyes widened as he read Alice's thoughts.

"It is all Edward and Bella's fault," she declared as she pointed at the two of them.

"What," shrieked Edward and Bella.

"I was simply looking out for my nephew and his mate. Do each of you remember all the miscommunications and issues that happened because Bella and Edward refused to just accept they belonged together? Their insecurities allowed for Edward to leave and Jacob to swoop in and the Volturi to be involved and wolves and…..honestly, it is just a mess to even think about. So instead of making my dear sweet nephew go through any of that, I allowed Tess to push Allie's buttons. Now Zach knows how she feels. Allie knows she is the only girl for Zach and they will live happily ever after. Like I said, you are all very welcome," announced Alice. Zach and Allie entered the tent again and laughed as Josh and the other boys from the pack began teasing Allie about how she got Tesla in trouble with Zach's mom. Allie giggled and Zach kissed her cheek lovingly as they talked with the boys. Alice smiled smugly at the scene and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he read Rosalie's thoughts.

"My baby boy is happy and I got to scare Tess. I'm happy. Good work, Alice," congratulated Rosalie and Alice nodded confidently.

"Thank you, I thought so as well. The last part of my meddling should be here in five, four, three, two…." Alice pointed at the entrance of the backyard and Connell appeared with Drew, Colton, Jared, and Kim. Daniel gasped and ran over to them.

"Drew, you're here," exclaimed Daniel and Carlisle nodded in approval at Alice.

"Nice work as usual, how did you do it," asked Carlisle and Alice winked at him.

"I may have sent him a few pictures of the ladies in attendance tonight. You would be amazed at how motivated heartbroken boys can be when gorgeous women are mentioned," explained Alice. Emmett smirked as Allie and Zach walked over to Drew.

"Here is the real test. Remember when Jake came to Edward and Bella's reception, swearing he was better? Let's see if Drew really has forgiven them," whispered Emmett. Jared and Kim watched their son cautiously as Zach and Allie approached him. Drew immediately noticed them and Zach extended his hand to him.

"Are we okay," asked Zach and Drew slowly nodded as they shook hands.

"Yea, I think so. It is still weird for me to see you with….." Drew trailed off as Anikke and Inger walked by the group of boys and waved at them. Josh wrapped an arm around Drew.

"That's Anikke and Inger. They are from Sweden. Oh and those two over there speaking with Zafrina, that's Senna and Kachiri. Great women, amazing dancers," informed Josh and Drew smiled.

"I love to dance," said Drew and Josh grinned.

"You know, with Zach off the market thanks to Allie, so many of these women are going to need new dance partners. I wonder how we can rectify that," wondered Josh aloud and Drew straightened his tie before turning back to Zach and Allie.

"Yea, we're great, better than great. We are phenomenal. Zach, Allie, good seeing you again," said Drew before following Josh over to Senna and Kachiri. Jared chuckled.

"Well, he got over that quickly. Come honey, let's go catch up with Sam and Emily," suggested Jared and Daniel smiled as his parents joined the party. Evan high-fived Colton and began introducing his friend to all of the women he had already met that night. Zach shook his head in amusement at the pack and Allie sighed in relief.

"I am suddenly very happy there are plenty of women here," teased Allie and Zach kissed her hand.

"As long as I get to dance with my mate, I am happy," chuckled Zach as he led Allie to the dance floor. Alice smiled smugly as she watched along with the rest of the family and Jasper grinned as he watched Josh introduce Drew to Senna.

"The only strong emotion radiating off of Drew at the moment is lust," informed Jasper and Emmett shrugged.

"Welp, just proves my point even more. Jacob was a weird kid. I'm glad he outgrew that. He had way too many issues going on. At least Drew knew when to cut his losses. Now, come on angel, let's dance," said Emmett as he spun his wife onto the dance floor. Carlisle and Esme gazed into each other's eyes as they began to dance as well and Edward wrapped an arm around Alice. She smiled brightly at him as he grinned crookedly.

"It was a good plan. A shifty plan, but a good plan," conceded Edward as Alice kissed his cheek in thanks.

"Thank you, now, if you will excuse me, I believe I deserve a dance with my mate. Come on, Jazzy, let's go have some fun," said Alice and Jasper obliged as they stepped onto the dance floor. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward and he grinned as he gazed into her eyes.

"It was very nice of you to let her have her moment, my love."

"Tis the season, besides, she is done meddling for the evening, our daughter is enjoying herself with Nahuel, and Charlie and Sue are catching up with Sam and Emily. Now all I want to do is dance with my wife," said Edward as he twirled her onto the dance floor and Bella happily obliged.

Zafrina and Keegan held each other close as they swayed to the music. He leaned his forehead against hers and she caressed his hair. A familiar scent wafted past him and he grinned when he noticed Micah and Titus approaching. Zafrina greeted the couple with kisses on each cheek and Keegan shook Titus's hand.

"Glad you could make it tonight," said Keegan and Micah sighed happily as she glanced over at her mate.

"Titus is taking me to Switzerland for the holidays, but we wanted to see you before we left. Plus, Alice would have been insulted if we declined the invitation," explained Micah.

"Yes, the last thing we want to do is get on the little woman's bad side," agreed Titus and Zafrina giggled.

"She is quite pushy when she wants to be. That is for sure. Where are you vacationing in Switzerland," asked Zafrina.

"We have a cabin in the Pennine Alps. It is nicely tucked away from prying human eyes, so we will have plenty of privacy," informed Titus. Micah nudged him and gave him a look. Titus winked at her as he caught on to what his mate desired.

"Zafrina, how about a spin around the dance floor," suggested Titus as he gave her a bow and Zafrina graciously nodded.

"Sounds delightful," said Zafrina. Micah smiled adoringly at Keegan and held out her hand.

"Come for a walk with me," she instructed and Keegan groaned as she took his hand and led him away from the party. They casually strolled down a narrow, beaten path and away from the house.

"You know, I thought finding your mate would relax you, but you are still bossy. If you want to spend time with me, all you have to do is ask," teased Keegan and she smirked.

"I wouldn't have to be bossy if you kept me in the know about significant moments in your life." Keegan slowly nodded as realization dawned on him.

"Great, who told you? Alice, Zafrina…"

"Garrett."

"Garrett? Wow, I didn't see that coming."

"He was worried about you. So what's this about your brother passing way? Why didn't you want anyone to know? I had no clue you had a brother."

"I didn't. At least that's what it felt like after our parents died. Look, I appreciate your concern, but I have worked it out. I am fine now."

"I am glad to hear it, but it doesn't change that we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About how I may have rubbed off on you too much and given you bad advice when you were a newborn, I know you didn't tell any of them about what was bothering you until you snapped. Keegan, even if you will not open up to everyone, you should at least always open up with Zafrina."

"I did, eventually. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you have a good thing now and I don't want you to blow it," blurted out Micah and Keegan rolled his eyes.

"That isn't going to happen. Zafrina is my mate. Mates are forever, remember?"

"I am not talking about Zafrina. Yes, she will stand by you forever, but that coven doesn't have to. You have a good thing here, Keegan. I have never seen you so happy, but I know you. I know that you still keep a distance from them at times."

"Oh yea, how do you know that?"

"Because I see a lot of myself in you, the skeptical one that second guesses anything when it gets too good. Garrett called me because he was worried about you. He sees you as a little brother that he wants to protect. They are your family now, Keegan. Let them be," advised Micah and Keegan wrapped an arm around her.

"Yea, yea, I know you are right. I will do better. Thanks for checking up on me. You know, Titus has really softened you up," he teased.

"Yes, he has. Having a mate will do that to you. You of all people should know," quipped Micah and he chuckled as they headed back to the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The party lasted well into the morning hours and only ended as dawn arrived. The Denalis departed with most of the other guests, promising to return on Christmas Eve. Alexander and Lena left with Marcus and Didyme, but Nahuel and Kaya were relieved when Roman, Iris, Sofi, and Caleb agreed to stay through the holidays. It had been months since they were able to spend time together. The party left them exhausted and they went to sleep, as did Seth, Jacob, Leah, Charlie, and Sue. Allie sighed in relief as the water spurted out and she was finally given a moment to herself to take a hot shower in Zach's bathroom. It had been a long night of mingling, dancing, and being introduced as Zach's mate and while it was already ten in the morning, she still had not been to sleep. She took her time showering and wrapped herself up in the thick, red terry cloth robe hanging up on the hook. She smiled when she saw Zach waiting for her on the bed in his room and he chuckled at the way the robe engulfed her.

"I could have gotten you a robe that is actually your size. Aunt Alice keeps plenty in the main house," informed Zach, but Allie simply sighed happily as she crawled onto his lap. She snuggled into his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"Your robe is better. It smells like you."

"Then you can wear it whenever you want. So, are you hungry? My grandma made a big breakfast at the house. That's where your parents are."

"No, I am still stuffed from all the food at the party. You know, for vampires that cannot eat, your family sure knows how to make a feast. Is the pack still here?"

"Yea, Connell is going to take them home after breakfast."

"Even Drew and Colt?"

"Yes, they might have been stubborn before, but my grandma's cooking seems pretty hard for you humans to resist."

"I am surprised by how quickly Drew got over me. As soon as he saw those women, it was like all was forgiven. Too bad we didn't think of that sooner. It could have saved us time," teased Allie, but Zach shook his head.

"I don't think it would have been that simple. Drew has had a lot of time to vent and get his frustration out. I think he knew deep down that you and I never intended to hurt him. Plus, it has been over a month…..and of course it helped that Senna didn't seem to mind flirting with him."

"I was surprised that he didn't mind the fact that she is a vampire. He seemed so against the notion of me being with you because of what you are."

"He was irrational at the time and one of the things I like about Drew is that he never seemed to hate us. He was just upset and hurting."

"Well I am relieved," said Allie. Her phone buzzed and she groaned when she saw that she received a new message from her mother.

"What is it," asked Zach and she sighed.

"They just don't want me to be comfortable, do they? I am exhausted, have finally showered, and now my mom and dad want me to come eat breakfast with them before they leave."

"Think of it this way. Once they are gone, I promise that you and I will get to spend some time alone. You can get some rest and we have the next five days to relax on the island before they come back for Christmas."

"Relaxing sounds nice. I am so tired. I don't know how Josh manages to keep up with you."

"The wolf in him gives him a bit more energy, but Josh sleeps plenty."

"I definitely need to catch up on some sleep after my parents leave. I better get dressed though. They are waiting." Zach kissed her sweetly before giving her some privacy. He passed the time by playing his piano and managed to play several of his favorite songs by the time Allie was dressed. She walked into the living room and smiled as she listened to him finish a song.

"What song is that? It is beautiful," she asked and he winked at her.

"Just something I am working on. Ready," he asked as he scooped her up and she giggled as he darted out of the house with her in his arms.

After breakfast, Carlisle beamed with pride as he watched the pack say their goodbyes to his mate. Tommy and Owen each kissed her cheek. Daniel and Braden hugged her. Drew thanked her for her hospitality, along with Jared and Kim. Colton watched curiously as Esme moved a piece of hair out of Evan's eyes and he grinned at her.

"Thanks for letting us come. This was so much fun. Are you spending Christmas here," asked Evan and Esme nodded.

"Yes, we are going to stay on the island, but we will be in Forks once school starts up again. Where will you be for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure yet. My mom might have to work, but my dad said we will do something no matter what. If not, Colt's family is doing a fish fry, so we will just hang out over there."

"Well, if your plans fall through and you need somewhere to go, we are only a call away. Merry Christmas, Evan," said Esme as she hugged him again and he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, I will see you when you get back to Forks," said Evan and Esme nodded. Colton shyly walked over to them and Esme smiled warmly at him.

"Merry Christmas, Colton, I am so pleased you were able to attend the party after all," said Esme.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if you guys really wanted me here after all the stuff I said before, but it was really nice," admitted Colton.

"I told you, Colt," chuckled Evan and Colton blushed.

"Yea, yea," he chuckled back. Esme smiled at the boys.

"I am glad you both were here and you are always welcomed in our home. I mean that, Colton," assured Esme and Colton surprised her when he gave her a quick hug. She beamed with happiness as they grabbed their bags and walked over to Connell. Carlisle waved goodbye to the boys as he walked over to his mate.

"Merry Christmas, boys," called Carlisle and they waved at him.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Fang," they called back and chuckled when he shook his head in amusement. Drew awkwardly made his way over to Allie and Zach who were talking with Josh.

"Well, um, I'm about to go, but thanks again for inviting me," said Drew and Zach smiled at him.

"Anytime, thanks for coming," said Zach as the awkward tension filled the air around them and Drew glanced at Allie. Josh cleared his throat.

"I need to be anywhere but here right now. Catch you later, Drew," said Josh before jogging back into the house and Allie giggled nervously.

"So, do we shake or hug or what," asked Drew and Zach smiled as Allie pulled Drew in for a hug. Drew sighed in relief.

"Friends," asked Allie and Drew nodded.

"Yea, friends," agreed Drew. He grabbed his bag and walked over to Connell. Emily and Sam hugged their daughter goodbye and Allie kissed them each on the cheek.

"You are coming back for Christmas Eve, right," asked Allie and her parents nodded.

"Yes, we decided to take Emmett and Rosalie up on their offer to have Christmas dinner here. I am sure it will be the first of many," admitted Sam and Zach grinned at them

"Sure will, see you next week," said Zach as he waved goodbye to them. Sam grabbed their luggage and walked over to Connell, who began counting them as Tia giggled.

"Alright, so we have seven pups, the alpha, his mate, Jared, and Kim. All aboard," he called and Jared feigned a hurt expression.

"What, no name for me? Just Jared," asked Jared and Connell shrugged.

"Well you aren't exactly a spry pup anymore, what should I call you? Oh I know, an old hound, would that work?"

"No thanks I…"

"Seven pups, the alpha, his mate, the old hound, and the old hound's mate, be back in a second mo ghrá. All aboard," announced Connell before blinking out with the group. Tia smiled as Connell reappeared and slipped his hand into hers.

"Alright, wee one, my work here is done. We are off to Dublin," he informed, but Alice jumped on his back before he could leave.

"Not so fast, Connell," she said as he tried to shrug her off and he groaned.

"What now? What else could you possibly need? I made sure Keegan buried his brother, I brought him and Zafrina here, I grabbed the pups from Pup Island for the party, I took the Denalis back to Alaska, I took the pups back to Pup Island, and I did all of this even though you are a bit of a Laudy Daw that does nothing but ask for more," exclaimed Connell in exasperation. He frowned when Alice giggled and jumped off his back.

"First off, I am not a snob. Yes, I know what Laudy Daw means. I read an entire book on Irish slang, so never think you can get one by mean ever again. Second, Merry Christmas," she said as she handed him a black box. Tia smiled as Alice handed her a box as well.

"Alice, you didn't have to get us anything," said Tia and Alice shrugged.

"It is the least I can do. Like your mate pointed out, so rudely I might add, he has done a lot for this family and so have you. I figured it was time to make you honorary members," explained Alice as they opened their gifts. Connell's eyes widened when he opened the box to reveal a platinum band with the Cullen Crest etched into it. He slipped the ring onto his index finger and smiled.

"Perfect fit," he said in amazement and Alice scoffed.

"Of course it is, give me some credit Connell," scolded Alice and Tia hugged her when she saw the gold necklace with the crest etched on a medallion.

"Thank you so much, Alice. This is a wonderful gift," said Tia and Connell nodded in agreement.

"Yea wee one, I must admit, you have outdone yourself. Thank you." Alice beamed with happiness as he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You are very welcome. Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie are waiting on you to go hunt. Go have fun," urged Alice. Tia and Connell blinked out and Carlisle smiled proudly at Alice.

"You never cease to amaze us, Alice," praised Carlisle and Alice clapped happily.

"Wait until you see your gifts next week! I can't wait for Christmas. We need to put up the tree. Where are the rest of the decorations? Jazzy, there is still so much to do!" Jasper simply smiled and followed his wife inside as Zach groaned.

"Why do I have a feeling she is going to want us all to help," whined Zach and his mother ruffled his curly hair.

"Because you know your Aunt Alice, but don't worry baby boy. I will run interference. You just take care of your mate. Allie, go get some sleep," instructed Rosalie and Allie sighed in relief as Zach scooped her up.

"You are the best, Rose," yawned Allie and Zach kissed his mother's cheek in thanks before taking Allie back to the cottage so she could rest. Bella giggled at her mate's irritation as he marched down the stairs of the main house and over to Carlisle and Esme.

"Why is Alice already pestering us about more plans? We just had a party! All I wanted was to grab this book from the study and go read in the cottage with my mate. Why must she make things so difficult? She was insufferable while you were gone. Talking about you weren't here so she is in charge, the madness must stop," ranted Edward and Esme gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Do not worry, dear. Go spend time in your cottage with your mate. No one is planning anything today," assured Esme and Edward sighed in relief. He smiled smugly as he read his mother's thoughts and she walked into the house.

"Alice, sweetie, go relax with Jasper. Today is a day of rest," called Esme and Alice's whine was immediate.

"Aw, but Esme, Christmas is less than a week away," she complained.

"Which gives us plenty of time," replied Esme and nothing else was said about the matter as Esme and Carlisle went up to their bedroom.

The next few days passed peacefully by and Christmas Eve was soon upon them. Much to Alice's delight, the family made a show of decorating the tree together. Garrett encouraged everyone to sing Christmas carols and Edward played the piano. Sue, Charlie, Renesmee, and Seth helped Esme cook the Christmas dinner while Nahuel and Kaya spent time with their siblings in Seth and Kaya's cottage. Nahuel put another log on the fire as he laughed at his brother's story.

"You really pounced on him in front of everyone," asked Nahuel and Roman nodded proudly.

"He left me no choice. I rank higher than him. He is just a newbie, but he thought he could show me up because I am half human. I had to show him I belonged in the Guard and could get the best of him," explained Roman.

"And it worked too. Maahir hasn't challenged him ever since," added Iris.

"What's it like being a guard in the Volturi? Do you get to go on a lot of missions," asked Kaya and Iris nodded.

"Sofi and Caleb don't go on as many as Roman and I do, but I think we make a great team. Most of the time, Alexander and Lena give us covert assignments. It is easier for us to blend in than the rest of the guards," informed Iris.

"Well you two are going to have to get used to being a duo for a bit because I have a feeling planning the wedding is going to take up a lot of our time," said Sofi and Roman rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you two just have a small ceremony, go on vacation, and be done with it," asked Roman. He chuckled as Sofi threw a grape at him and he caught it in his mouth.

"Because I only plan on getting married once and want to do it right, Caleb agrees with me. We don't want to be mates that get married over and over. There is nothing wrong with it, but we would prefer one, big, extravagant wedding."

"Are you sure Caleb doesn't want to join us? He is a member of this family now," stated Nahuel and Sofi beamed with happiness.

"Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me that you think of him as family, but don't worry about Caleb. He has been dying to play that new video game Josh and Zach were talking about," explained Sofi.

"Sometimes, I forget he is so close in age to them," admitted Kaya.

"He didn't really leave the reservation on the best of terms, but I know a part of him yearns for the kind of companionship Zach and Josh have. He just feels like he missed his chance after things ended badly with the pack."

"I think we are all perfect examples that time can heal all wounds," said Nahuel and Roman nodded with a smile.

"Agreed, now tell us about Zach and his mate. We have been dying to know how the alpha's daughter ended up with a Cullen," said Roman and Nahuel chuckled.

"It is a long story," warned Nahuel. Sofi shrugged.

"We have the time," assured Sofi and Nahuel proceeded to tell them about the new pack, Allie, and her romance with Zach.

Josh chuckled as Caleb swatted his hand out of the way again. Josh nudged him with his shoulder and Caleb nudged him back as their eyes never left the television in the game room.

"Stop it! You are totally cheating," whined Caleb.

"Am not," sang Josh as he smacked Caleb's controller out of his hand. Josh pushed a button on his controller and Caleb's player exploded.

"Boom," bellowed Josh as he stood up and did a victory dance. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"How was that not cheating?"

"Not in my house," taunted Josh and Allie giggled as she walked into the room with Zach. She sighed and shook her head at Josh as she sat down on one of the couches.

"Picking on the beginner, I see. Caleb, don't feel bad. You are the only person he has beaten since he got this game, so he is taking out his frustrations on you," explained Allie.

"Oh really, well that's good to know," chuckled Caleb and Josh puffed out his chest.

"That's a lot of smack talk, Al. You want to go? I think I can take you now. While you and Zach have been watching movies and curling up by the fire, I have been in training. Bring it on," declared Josh and Allie smiled mischievously as she pulled a pink controller from the pouch of her hooded sweater.

"Boom goes the dynamite," she announced and Josh threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Why does she have her own controller? Wait, is her name engraved on it? Z, please tell me you had nothing to do with this," exclaimed Josh and Zach smiled sheepishly.

"She saw it at the mall and I decided to get it engraved for her as an early Christmas present," admitted Zach.

"That's right, Joshua. While you were up here training, we were getting customized," teased Allie and Josh quirked an eyebrow at Zach.

"We," questioned Josh and Zach shrugged as he pulled his red controller out of his pocket.

"What, they are cool," said Zach and Caleb laughed at Josh's exasperation.

"You see what they do, Caleb? Ridiculous! Those are so lame. I can't believe you even got those," said Josh. Zach pulled a green controller from his other pocket.

"So does that mean you don't want yours," challenged Zach and Josh clapped happily.

"Yay, give it," said Josh as he snatched the controller.

"That's what I thought," laughed Zach as Josh showed it to Caleb.

"It has my name on it," bragged Josh and Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Alright, since everyone has a controller now, are we going to play or what," asked Caleb and Allie grinned.

"Sure, you can be on my team, rookie. It is only fair," said Allie and Zach guffawed.

"Um, I am your mate. You are supposed to choose me."

"And in a regular game, I would, but since Josh is talking trash, I want to prove that I can beat him even if I am not on your team," explained Allie and Josh scoffed.

"You think you can beat me and my boy? Really, she thinks she can beat us," said Josh in disbelief and Zach rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"All is fair in love and war, my love," warned Zach and Allie blew him a kiss.

"Bring it, Cullen," she giggled and Zach winked at her as Josh started the game over.

That evening, Connell and Tia arrived with Sam and Emily. Garrett was ecstatic when Keegan and Benjamin started the night off with a fire display. Afterwards, the humans ate dinner and everyone gathered around in the large media room to watch _It's a Wonderful Life_. Allie fell asleep during it and Zach carried her back to the cottage before joining his family and the Denalis for a hunt in Canada, which resulted in a massive snowball battle while the others slept. They returned at daybreak and Zach showered and slipped into bed with Allie for a couple of hours of peace and quiet with his mate. He smiled when her eyes fluttered open and she snuggled closer to him.

"Your shirt is soft," she mumbled as she rubbed her cheek against it.

"It is the fleece sweater Aunt Alice wanted me to wear for the day."

"I like it," she said as her eyes slid shut again and he stroked her hair.

"She said you would. Merry Christmas, my love," he whispered and she wiped the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in bed.

"Merry Christmas," she said before sweetly kissing him. She rolled out of bed and he chuckled.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get ready. Your grandma promised to make me gingerbread pancakes."

"Come with me first, I want to give you one of your presents," he informed as he held out his hand and she happily accepted it. He led her out of the room and to the piano and she beamed with happiness.

"Are you going to play something for me?" He kissed her tenderly and gave her a wink.

"I am going to play something I wrote only for you," he revealed and tears filled her eyes as he played a mesmerizing melody. She stared in awe as his fingers effortlessly fluttered over the keys and he flawlessly played the piece that conveyed all the love and devotion he had for her. As soon as he played the last note, she climbed into his lap and affectionately kissed him. He chuckled at the response and nuzzled her neck.

"Does that mean you liked it?"

"I love it so much."

"Good because it is your lullaby. Not many people in this family can say they have one, so consider yourself extremely loved and special," he informed.

"I already do. I have your gift in my suitcase, be right back," she called as she ran back into his bedroom. She bit her lip nervously as she returned with the small, black ring box and handed it to him.

"Your Aunt Alice helped me find it. I didn't even know where to start," confessed Allie and his eyes widened as he opened the box to find a black, titanium band. The inside had an inscription and Zach's dimples deepened as he read it.

"Il mio amore per te è infinito. My love for you is infinite. I love it, Allie." She sighed in relief as he slipped it on his ring finger.

"It is a promise ring. It took me forever to figure out what I wanted to get you for Christmas, but I knew it needed to be something special. I had money saved up, but that's why I took the job at the comic book store. I wanted to give you something from my heart."

"Allie, anything you give me is something I will treasure. This is amazing," he said as he marveled at it.

"Alice had one of her friends from Italy create it for me. Zach, I know I am not a vampire, but I know the significance of mates. Being here with you and your family and friends these past days made me realize even more how special that connection is. I am proud to be your mate and even if I am not a vampire yet, I want you to know that I am committed and vow to be only yours for eternity," she explained and he wrapped her in his arms.

"You make me so happy. No one else in the entire world could ever mean as much to me as you do. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips before kissing him. She sat back down on the bench and looked down at the piano.

"Will you play my song for me again," she asked hopefully and he chuckled.

"As much as you want, my love," he assured as her lullaby filled the room once more.

An hour later, everyone gathered in the main house to celebrate Christmas. Esme put platters of food in the living room so the humans could eat breakfast while everyone opened their gifts. Zach showed off the ring Allie gave him to all of his family members, even Alice who undoubtedly already saw it. Everyone exchanged gifts and talked amongst themselves as Christmas films played in the background. Seth hugged Zach and Allie in thanks for the blue controller with his name engraved. Allie snuggled into Zach's side as they waded through all of their gifts and Rosalie sat on a couch with Emmett as she watched her son with his mate. Emmett kissed her forehead and winked at her.

"She fits in well, doesn't she," said Emmett and Rosalie giggled as Allie dove for a bag of Seth's cookies. Zach cheered his mate on.

"I told you not to talk about her bike, big bro. She loves that thing," laughed Zach and Seth put his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, be cool, no one needs to do anything drastic. Put the cookies down," said Seth. Allie giggled.

"And my bike is a fine piece of machinery," she challenged and Seth smirked.

"I worked on it. It is a piece of something but..."

"Seth," warned Allie as she slowly started to open the bag and he groaned.

"Fine, yes, you win," laughed Seth and Allie gave his cookies back to him. She high fived Kaya and Seth playfully glared at his mate.

"What, you disrespected her bike, and besides, us girls have to stick together," defended Kaya. Seth chuckled and gave them each a cookie.

"Fine, you each get a cookie as a peace offering. I can't have my mate and my bro's mate conspiring against me," said Seth and Allie kissed his cheek in thanks before sitting back down beside Zach. Leah winked at Rosalie as she and Jacob joined Rosalie and Emmett on the couch.

"I like her. Any girl that can pick on Seth is a keeper," teased Leah and Rosalie smiled at Allie.

"Definitely a keeper," admitted Rosalie and Zach winked at his mom as he heard the comment. It was Allie's first Christmas with the family, but most certainly would not be the last.

AN: The End…..for now! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
